Professor Potter DADA teacher
by Ariana-807
Summary: This is a story about Harry as a teacher A old idea, I know . Harry has had time to study, more than he knew, Dumbledore wants him as a teacher! Harry starts to show hidden powers! Parings: HP/GW, RW/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, well here is a new story. It is a Harry Potter fic, and not crossed with anything. I think I have written enough of those for awhile.

I have been thinking about writing something like this for some time now, and I can only hope that I'm not intentionally copying someone else's work. I have read a whole lot of Harry Potter fics and they all start to blend together with my own ideas, and I am not sure if what I'm writing is actually my ideas or not. But in any case, I am apologizing now before I get any angry comments. But hopefully it is all mine except

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter world, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 1 

Harry had started to focus on schoolwork. He had actually gotten straight A's in muggle school before coming to Hogwarts, but then he met Ron and reading became less fun, and he had wanted friends, so he had given that up. But now things had changed. Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together and that left Harry with much free time. He knew that they didn't mean to leave him all alone; they were a new couple, and he didn't really worry about it all that much. It gave him time to study, and his grades were better. He was getting O's, and he was happy with that. It would have pleased anyone, and he knew that if Hermione had been aware of it, she too would be pleased and proud of him.

He was in the Room of Requirement when they came through the doors. Harry quickly hid the book he was reading and looked up at them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Harry, we need to talk," Hermione said. "We're worried about you."

"Why?" he slowly asked, a bit confused.

"Well, all you've been doing lately is read, and we guess that it isn't all your fault. We have been caught up with each other since this summer, and we feel like we have left you out in the cold, and what I'm trying to say is that we're sorry, and we'll try to make time for you too," she finished. She actually looked a bit sad.

"Don't worry!" Harry said, smiling. "The reading part is actually a good thing, which I have been thinking about for some time. I'm actually getting O's now." He could see that Hermione was surprised by that news. "And you have a right to be caught up in your lives; you're a new couple, and you need to have some new couple time. You can't let me get in the way. I don't want to get in the way, and I do have other friends at Hogwarts that I could talk to if I wanted to," Harry finished.

He saw that Ron was looking at the book he had tried to hide under some sheets on the table. 'Okay Harry, act cool,' he thought, seeing Ron – whom was currently lying on the sofa beside him – reaching towards the book.

"Hey, what's this?" Ron asked, picking up the book. He opened it and quickly closed it, his face turning red.

"What?" Hermione said, taking the book, but Harry acted quickly and took the book from her.

"I don't think you should look at that," Harry said, giving her a small, uncertain smile.

Hermione turned her head and read: "Ways to please men," and her face also turned slightly red. "Oh."

"Wh, Wh, Why do you have such a book Harry," Ron asked, stumbling over the words.

"Because it's fascinating," Harry said, smiling. Okay, that was the truth, but what Ron and Hermione were seeing was the glamour charm and not the actual book.

He saw that Ron was totally dumbstruck, and Hermione were looking for words to say.

"Well, …, that's great, I mean," Hermione tried but went silent.

And Harry laughed.

"Merlin, you should see your faces!" Harry said.

"What?" they both said.

"There is a glamour charm on the book. I haven't been able to remove it, and that's why I'm here reading it and not up in the tower; people tend to have the wrong idea when seeing it. I honestly can't see why," Harry smiled.

"What do you mean 'a glamour charm?'" Hermione said, looking interested.

"This book was written by Salazar Slytherin, and he wanted to make sure that only "the right people" could read it, and wrote it in Parseltongue. Godric Gryffindor placed a charm on the book, with some rather graphic pictures of them together from what I can understand, and only the ones with the ability to speak Parseltongue may read it," Harry finished.

"You mean you can't see the glamour?" It came from Ron who was still a bit pink.

"No. I can try to imagine it, but no, I can't," Harry said. "But it's nice to know where you two stand."

"Harry, you caught us off-guard. Of course there's nothing wrong in it, but…" She let the words hang in the air.

"Well, you have obviously not noticed, but there is one person who has been hanging around with me a lot lately," he stopped there.

"Who?" they both asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to wonder about," Harry smiled.

"Aw, come one Harry!" Ron said.

Honestly Harry didn't want to tell them, or rather he didn't want to tell Ron, because the person was Ginny, and he didn't know how Ron would handle it. It seemed like Hermione might have an idea, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Ron, let Harry have his secrets. We haven't been the best of friends lately, and he'll tell us when he wants to," she said and smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next day he was called to the Headmasters office, where his teachers including the Headmaster were waiting for him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry asked, unsure if he was too early.  
"No, please come in, Harry. Sit," The Headmaster said, holding his hand out towards a chair.

Harry sat down trying to figure out what was going on. He wasn't sure if all his teachers being in the room was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Harry, your teachers have told me of your recent progress in their classes," the Headmaster began.

"Well, I have been studying a lot more lately, so I would hope someone was noticing," Harry said, giving the Headmaster a small, unsure smile.

"Yes, they have," the Headmaster smiled back. "In fact they all believe that you are ready to take the N.E.W.T.s." The Headmaster sat back in his chair, waiting for his replay.

Harry could only stare at the teachers currently positioned around him, and none of them seemed to argue with what the Headmaster just told him. Harry was dumbstruck; he didn't know what to say. What could one say to that?

"I don't know what to say... All of them agreed?" Harry asked. 'Even Snape?' he wondered.

"Yes, all of them agree," and the Headmaster continued smiling. "I believe that the smartest thing for you to do is to perhaps take the N.E.W.T.s, of course it is in the end up to you whether you feel like you can take them, and if you want to."

Wow, Harry really didn't know what to say.

"Say that I was to hypothetically take the N.E.W.T.s, what would happen to me after?" Harry replied, grimacing a bit. Okay, he was of age, but if the Headmaster was planning to send him back to the Dursley's, he could forget about it. Then, he'd rather stay at Hogwarts as a student and take the N.E.W.T.s with them.

"Well, as you might have notice we are in need of a defense teacher, and would hope that you would choose to stay at Hogwarts to teach the class," the Headmaster sat there in his chair, looking serious, still smiling, but the man was serious! He wanted Harry to teach a class at Hogwarts!

"…" Harry did not know what to replay to that, he just sat there looking at the Headmaster with big eyes, his mouth half open.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hopefully you liked it, I have figured that in order to really be able to write you have to have a good idea, and well I have one now.

Please tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I was not planning to write the next chapter just yet, didn't think I'd have time for it just jet, I have two test coming up this week, but what do you know, I got some reviews, some alert-list e-mails, and I just got really inspired, and had to write, and vola, a new chapter :D  
So reviewing helps a whole lot :D

I had a request for some information on the story, and I were planning to write a better summary, I just don't get enough words when making the story, to really write what I want to.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

I hope that that answers questions people might have.

I tried to focus on getting Ginny in to the story, she has her own part to play, and I figure why not just get it all started :D

So have fun reading, hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_From last chapter:  
_  
_"__Well, as you might have notice we are in need of a defense teacher, and would hope that you would choose to stay at Hogwarts to teach the class," the Headmaster sat there in his chair, looking serious, still smiling, but the man was serious! He wanted Harry to teach a class at Hogwarts! _

"…" _Harry did not know what to replay to that, he just sat there looking at the Headmaster with big eyes, his mouth half open._

Chapter 2

Harry didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but he needed to answer the Headmaster.

"Well, I just don't see how I could possibly be qualified to teach a class I just recently attended myself," Harry said, not too sure of what else to say.

"I do believe that you did teach a class similar during your 5th year here at Hogwarts," the Headmaster replied.

"But that's not the same; I was just teaching them…" Harry's words trailed away._ That's exactly it, you were teaching them. _"But that doesn't make me qualified to teach a class," Harry continued. "It was necessary and fun, and not a real DADA class. I mean I was teaching them spells, but that's it, nothing else." Harry was trying to make the Headmaster see his point.

"Harry, I do believe that you have already decided what you want to do," the Headmaster told him, smiling. "Why don't I show you your new quarters?" The Headmaster got to his feet.

"But what if I fail the N.E.W.T.s? I wouldn't be qualified then," Harry said, still trying to get out of what he was about to do.

"Oh Harry, I do not believe that you will; quite the contrary. Your recent work tells me so. You'll pass with flying colours," the Headmaster continued, smiling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

His rooms were big. Really big. All Harry could do was stare at the open room in front of him.

"Well Harry, it's your rooms. Why don't you come inside?" The Headmaster looked at him with twinkling eyes.

Harry stepped inside. Wow, this was bigger than the Dursley's living room.

"You're sure that you want to give me these quarters?" Harry looked around the room before settling his eyes on the Headmaster.

"Yes I am quite sure." The Headmaster smiled again.

Harry could just shake his head. Man, Ron was going to be so jealous.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next week Harry more or less spent inside his rooms. He was studying. He just didn't see how he could possibly be able to take the N.E.W.T.s, so he had studied a bit. That didn't mean he was qualified to take them. Harry frowned where he were sitting. Or, well... He had done a lot of reading, and well... Harry didn't want to dwell on it, so he went back to the books.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The evening before he was supposed to take the N.E.W.T.s, someone knocked on his door. Harry was just about to get up and answer it when it opened, and the Headmaster entered, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Your friends have been quite worried about you this week. They weren't even sure where you were," the Headmaster said. "I thought it best to show them that you were in fact alive and well." He smiled before turning around and leaving the room.

"Okay Harry, what the bloody hell is going on here?" Ron asked looking around.

"Well, apparently I'm taking the N.E.W.T.s, and then I'm going to teach DADA," Harry said, looking at them.

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"A week ago," Harry said, frowning.

"You're going to be teaching? Our class?" Ron asked, sitting down beside Hermione.

"Yes, the teachers told the Headmaster that apparently I am more than ready to take the N.E.W.T.s, and the Headmaster wanted me to teach the class that he had yet to find a teacher."

"This is a good thing Harry," Hermione said, smiling. All Harry could do was to look at her, and she frowned a little. "Harry don't look like the sky is going to fall down on you. It really is a good thing, not the end of the world," she said, trying to get him to smile.

"Well, I just can't see it. Why would he choose me?" Harry said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, you did say it yourself: he couldn't find anyone else," Ron said, and Hermione hit him in the side.

"Ron, he chose Harry because he can do it," she looked at him sternly.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know Harry can teach the class, but there was no one else with a longer education in line, now was there?" Ron said.

"Guys I know you're trying to make me feel better, but at the moment I don't think anything can. I'm taking the N.E.W.T.s tomorrow, and if this week hasn't been enough time to prepare, that's just going to be it," he said, determined.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Though, the next day he didn't feel as confident as he had last night. He was standing outside the room where the N.E.W.T.s were going to take place.

Harry closed his eyes; trying to calm himself. When he opened them Ginny was standing in front of him.

"You know, falling asleep now would be a bad thing," she said, smiling.

"Ginny," Harry said, surprised, and then he frowned. "Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked.

"Well, seeing as we're lacking a defence teacher at the moment, there is no class to go to," she said.

"Though I hear that the newly hired teacher is quite the catch. I'm hoping for a new Lockheart kind of guy. That would make it possible to get an 'O' no matter how bad in class I was," Ginny said, leaning a bit closer to him. A bit too close for Harry's liking.

"Ginny, I know what you're trying to do, and... Well, it's working," Harry said, breathing shallowly as her hand trailed downwards. Harry took her hand in his and looked at her. "But now's not a good time," he said.

"A girl's got to try," she smiled. "And it looked like you could use a distraction."

"Yes, but I don't think even you could keep me distracted for more than a few moments," Harry said.

"Harry, you know it's not the end of the world," she said, leaning against the wall.

"Hermione said the same thing last night. Can't say I believe her," Harry told her.

"Well, you've been through so much, this must seem like easy peasy compared," she said, looking at him.

"I'd take on a hundred Hungarian Horntails instead of having to go through this week," Harry said, and Ginny gave him a small smile.

"Well, just wait and see Harry. It's not going to be that bad," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before proceeding down the hall. Harry stared after her, holding a hand to his cheek.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

And she was right; it was not the end of the world. In fact, Harry thought the tests went rather well. He had answered all the questions, and he really felt like it went well.

"Now Harry, tell me, was it the end of the world?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her. He still couldn't believe the fact that she wanted him. She was sitting on the opposite sofa, and she used her hand to pull her beautiful hair behind her ear.

"No, it wasn't. You were right" Harry smiled, and she returned that smile. Harry must admit he had been completely oblivious to her affection. It wasn't until she had planted a kiss on his lips and more or less spelled it out to him that he saw it. She told him that she had tried to get his attention for a while, without much luck. Harry told her that he hadn't noticed. But then again, to Harry it wasn't a big surprise. He hadn't exactly had much experience with women; he had kissed Cho, but, well, his experience ended there. He just hadn't found time for it, and then he was 17, and vola, there she was, trying to get his attention. And he was glad. Ginny was a fantastic, smart and beautiful woman.

"Harry," Ginny said, and Harry saw that she had moved to sit beside him, waving a hand in front of him. "You were far gone there," she said, trying to understand exactly what was on his mind. Harry didn't know how to explain it, so he decided to just show it to her and kissed her.

He had been going for a slow, loving kiss, but Ginny, on the other hand, had other plans and deepened the kiss, pulling Harry down as she laid down on her back. Harry didn't say no to that and started to feel her body with his hands. He could feel his body responding to her touches.

"Harry, what?" Harry turned his head and saw Ron and Hermione standing there in the doorway.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I hope you won't be too angry with me ending it there, it's a way to make the readers come back to read the next chapter too :D.

I'm working on writing longer chapters, but for now, this will just have to do.

I hope you liked it, and want to read more.

If there is any more questions, please review and ask, and I'll try my best to answer them. :D

And I want to say thanks to those who reviewed, and inspired me to write this chapter sooner rather than later!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, a question were voiced after the last chapter and I guess that there might be other wondering the same ting

**Questions**:

**Where did the last scene take place?** It took place in Harrys new quarters.

**How did Ron and Hermione get in to Harrys new quarters?** The Headmaster took them there the night before the N.E.W.T.s and because of that they knew the password.

If there are any other questions, just ask, I can very well answer then if you don't.

Just to make things clear, if there were anybody wondering, my beta informed me of a problem with seeing where the different scenes start and end, and I will start in this chapter by separating them with some - and I hope you can tell me what you think of it, and if you don't like it, I'll come up with something else.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

And then I want to thank all of the people who reviewed, it along with the alert-list and favorite list emails I got really inspired me. Of course you could be thinking that if it really did I should have gotten this out last week, but since the last chapter I have had two big tests, as well as a big in depth study hand in in English, and because of that I had to make myself focus on school and not start writing as I wanted to. I more or less had to tell myself to just wait, Easter was coming up and then I would have some time to write. And that's what I did :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

Enjoy the chapter! ;D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_From last chapter:_

_He had been going for a slow, loving kiss, but Ginny, on the other hand, had other plans and deepened the kiss, pulling Harry down as she laid down on her back. Harry didn't say no to that and started to feel her body with his hands. He could feel his body responding to her touches_

_"Harry, what?" Harry turned his head and saw Ron and Hermione standing there in the doorway._

""""""

Chapter 3

"Ron wait!" Harry yelled, but Ron was already out the door. "Crap," Harry whispered to himself. He got to his feet and ran to the door where Hermione was standing.

Harry could see that the scene had taken her a bit off guard but she wasn't surprised. She gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know. She was more or less telling him 'It will be okay, he will come around like he always does, just give him some time, and try to talk to him.

"Just sit down with Ginny, I'll talk to him," Hermione gave him a reassuring smile before going to sit down with Ginny.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry saw Ron walking down the hallway.

"Ron wait!" Harry yelled, but Ron didn't stop.

Harry ran and caught up with Ron. He placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, but Ron flinched and turned around.

"Harry, how could you!" Ron yelled at him. Harry just frowned.

"She is my sister, how?" Ron turned away, holding a hand to his head.

"Ron, I'm sorry-" Harry didn't get any further. A fist connected with his face, and he fell hard to the ground, seeing stars.

"Okay, I deserve that," Harry said, feeling his chin to see if it was broken, and he got to his feet.

"She is my sister, Harry, my only little sister!" Ron said, and Harry could see tears in Ron's eyes. Ron didn't know what to do.

"Ron, please listen to me-"

But Ron interrupted him. "She is the one you were talking about?" he asked, facing him and looking mad again.

"Ron, if you would only let me talk," Harry said, looking at the ground. He sighed and slowly raised his head and met Ron's despairing eyes.

"Listen, first of all I know it is your sister, Ron, and second, yes, she is the one I was talking about," Harry started, and he took a deep breath. He looked around the hall before returning his eyes to Ron, who was waiting for a good explanation.

"Honestly, I expected you to either continue walking or to beat the crap out of me, but you're actually listening," Harry said.

"Only because you're my best friend, and technically there isn't anyone that would be better suited for my sister," Ron said, looking down at the floor, and Harry took a deep breath of relief.

"You have no idea how glad that makes me feel Ron. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I was afraid of your reaction. That you would… well, do something other than actually listen to what I have to say," Harry said, and Ron sighed and turned around.

"I don't like it Harry. It's my baby sister we're talking about, but as I said, she could honestly not get anyone better," Ron smiled shortly before turning serious. "But if you hurt her, I mean even as much as a hair on her head," Ron looked him deep in the eyes, completely serious, but didn't finish that sentence. He didn't have to; Harry understood the message. If he did, it wouldn't matter that they were best friends. The only thing that would matter then was that Harry had hurt Ron's sister and there would be hell to pay.

"Okay, can we go back now? I am sure Hermione and Ginny would both like to know that I'm still alive," Harry said, trying a little smile, and Ron smiled back.

"Yea, I guess we could do that."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They got back to the room, and both girls sitting on the sofa looked at them coming the front door.

"Merlin, what did you do to him, Ron?" Ginny got up and turned Harry's head around to get a look at his cheek. She turned around and hit Ron on the shoulder.

"Ow," Ron said loudly.

"Don't you 'ow' me, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said in a very good imitation of Molly Weasley. "Look at Harry. How could you do this to your best friend?" she asked but did not let Ron answer because she just continued on. "I might be your little sister, but that does not make you the boss of me. I am the one that decide who I want to date, and when I want to date them." Harry could see Ron shrinking by every word his sister were telling him.

"You don't get to go all overly brotherly over something that I decided to do. And look what you did to poor Harry," she said her voice going soft on the last bit. She turned towards him, softly taking his chin in her hands.

"…" Ron just stood there, not knowing how to answer her.

"Ginny," Harry said, "I can't say I like being punched by my best friend, but I have to say I did sort of deserve it. I should have told him some time ago what was going on," Harry said, trying not to turn her wrath upon him. Ginny just frowned at him.

"You two did make up, right?" She asked him, and Harry nodded.

"You have five seconds to leave this room, Ron, if you don't want permanent damage to your vision," Ginny said, putting two hands on Harry's chest, indicating that in five seconds she was going to continue what had been going on before they had been interrupted.

"And we're leaving," Ron said, dragging Hermione towards the door.

Ginny started to kiss him, but then they heard a cough.

Harry turned to look at the door, where Remus stood leaning against the door frame.

"Perhaps I should have the Headmaster teenage-proof this room, before something that shouldn't be happening happens," Remus smiled, walking into the room.

"Remus," Harry smiled and left Ginny's embrace to hug Remus.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, taking a step back from him.

"I came here to help the new defence teacher."

"Well, I need to get my N.E.W.T.s back before I get to teach a class," Harry said.

"Well, I believe that you will pass, and then you will be glad I helped you now, rather than the night before you have your first class," Remus gave his arm a last squeeze before walking over to the sofa and sitting down.

"Ginny, I think I better take a rain check, this is rather important," Harry said, giving her a smile.

"Well, just know that you're missing out on something good. I had an evening planned full of hot, warm-" she didn't get an further because Ron - who hadn't left because of Remus standing in the doorway - placed a hand on her mouth and pulled her out of the door.

Harry, who stood there, blushed and turned to face Remus on the sofa.

"Well, it sounds as if you've got everything under control, Harry." Remus gave him a smile.

Harry breathed, "Well, yeah." And he frowned. "No, I really don't," he said, sitting down on the sofa.

"How are you, Harry?" Remus started, trying to read him.

"I'm good. Nervous, but good." Harry sighed. "I wish Sirius was here." He looked down at his hands.

"If he were what would you tell him?" Remus asked.

Harry knew that Remus was trying, but it hadn't been easy, and they had never gotten as close as Harry had been with Sirius. Sirius had been the father he never had, and Remus just couldn't quite fill the spot, but he was trying.

"I would tell him that I have my hands full of a girl I don't know if I can handle." Harry put his head down in his hands, supporting himself on his knees.

"Harry," Remus started.

"No, don't 'Harry' me, Remus. I know what I'm saying, and I have no idea of what I am doing," Harry looked up at Remus.

Remus looked at him. That is what Remus did. He watched, looked, observed, and then gave him an answer, and now Harry knew he was trying to figure out what Harry was actually talking about.

"Remus, it really isn't a secret that I have really no experience whatsoever when it come to any kind of relationship, and she is ready. So ready, and I don't know if I am," Harry said. He really needed to know what to do.

"Then tell her that, Harry." Remus looked at him reassuringly.

"How do I tell her without her taking it the wrong way?" Harry asked.

"Just make her listen to you," Remus said, reaching out and for the second time squeezed his arm.

"Okay, over to what you came here to actually do," Harry said, sitting up. Remus was right. He could do this. He would talk to Ginny, and he would kick ass in class. Harry smiled. This was going to work, he knew it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Okay, that was that chapter. I guess it's longer than usual, which is a good thing, exactly what I am working for.

I am ready for comeback, bad and good, bring it on! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, new chapter done. I got threw a hell of a week, I have had three 5 hour test (end of the year exams) in 4 days this week, one of them in physics. I have spent the last two weeks reading for them, and I haven't had much time to write, but the next chapter is done, and out, I hope you will enjoy it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Answers to reviews:**

Merdarkandtwisty: I know that Ron has a big temper, and I could properly have made a bigger scene of it, but I don't like Ron and Harry fighting :S and well then I just didn't make a the scene bigger, but he did punch Harry :D

Keeperoliver: Voldemort will be making an appearance in this chapter, what he is up to though is rather vague ;D but I figured that I should give some idea to what is happening with him.

AngelKitten23: I am very sorry to say that Harry won't be teaching any class before next chapter. Sorry, I would have put it in here if I first had had time to do so, I put this all together in the 1 day, and I just didn't have time to write in the first teaching scene. And I also need a little time to make the scene, and I just need more time to work on it. But next scene right up!

Mangotango101: I know that it might be a bit tiresome, but I will be posting the summary in every chapter from now, I know that I in some stories find it informing, and better to not have to go back to ... chapter to find it. But just skip over it, you're not required to read it :D

EAMCP: I hope that this is fast enough, as explained I have had some difficult weeks, and it won't end until tomorrow :S But I write as fast as I can :D 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 4

Remus had helped him with the plans for all the classes over the course of the week, and Harry thought that it looked good. He had pretty much kept Remus' plan over the third year Harry had attended himself. He had learnt much that year, and it was good. The other years had also come out quite fine. Now the only thing left was to get the answers to the N.E.W.T.s. Harry was both excited and nervous about it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry was sitting on the sofa looking over his timetable.

He was actually very pleased by it. He got with the 5-7th years 3 periods together, leaving them with 2 hours and 15 minutes to work with. Harry smiled. This was going to work. And that is when the floo flared, and the Headmaster's head appeared.

"Harry, if you could please come to my office, I have the results," the Headmaster smiled, and his head disappeared.

Harrys previous calm feelings vanished at the Headmasters words, and enormous bats were suddenly flying around in his stomach. This was it. Harry got up and left the comforts of his quarters.

Harry tried to occupy his mind with other stuff while walking down the hallway. He still had to talk to Ginny. She had left him more or less alone this week, giving him time to work with Remus, and Harry was glad. He needed time to think. He loved Ginny, and the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, but she was moving too fast for his comfort. Harry had never had a relationship, if you didn't count the Cho disaster, and the pace Ginny was setting was making Harry nervous and uncomfortable. Remus was right, he just had to sit her down and make her listen to him. If his feelings were mutual, then she wouldn't mind taking things slower, he hoped. Harry frowned. He was afraid of losing her and was half thinking of just forgetting about his own feelings and just going with the flow.

Harry stopped in front of the statue guarding the Headmasters office.

"Lemon drop," Harry said with a firm voice. At least it sounded like he had everything under control. The stairway moved, and Harry stepped onto them, letting them take him up.

Harry took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in," the Headmaster said. Harry could almost hear the man smile.

Inside the office Harry saw that the Headmaster wasn't the only occupant. Remus as well as Snape and McGonagall were also present.

The Headmaster held out a letter. Harry walked steadily across the room and took the letter. Again he took a deep breath, calming himself. The Headmaster gave him a reassuring smile. Harry sat down in a chair and looked at the letter, as if it would open itself like a howler. With shaky hands Harry opened the envelope, and took out the letter.

Transfiguration:

Written – O

Practical – O

Charms:

Written – O

Practical – O

Potions:

Written – O

Practical – E

Defence:

Written – O

Practical – O

Harry sat there staring at the results. This was fantastic, astounding even. He had gotten 7 Os and 1 E; that was more than he had ever expected.

"Harry?" Remus asked, looking at him. Harry couldn't make his voice work, and he just handed him the letter.

"Harry, this is great," Remus smiled. "Looks like Hogwarts has a new teacher."

"I hadn't expected anything else," the Headmaster said, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Yeah," was all Harry said.

The letter was passed around the office, and he could see a tiny, small, almost nonexistent smile on Snape's lips seeing the results. He almost looked proud of him, but a second later the face was back to its normal expressionless appearance.

"Congratulation Mr. Potter, you've done well. Your parents would have been proud of you," McGonagall smiled.

Harry smiled at the thought. They would have been proud of him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry got back to his quarters only to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny on his sofa.

"So?" Ginny asked, half smiling, and Harry smiled back holding out the letter.

Hermione was the first one to grab it.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. She got to her feet and hugged him. And the hug was followed first by a manly hug from Ron and then Ginny throwing herself at him.

"We've got to celebrate this!" Ron smiled

"""""""""""""""""""""

Waking up the next day was hard, Harry was just glad that it was Sunday, and not classed. They had stayed up late, eating everything Dobby brought them. They had really celebrated. Harry yawned, getting to his feet. In the bathroom Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look different, but he guessed that somewhere along the way he had become a man. He still sometimes felt like the first year trying to find his way to the train station, and now looking at himself, he was all grown-up.

He took a shower before making his way to the great hall for lunch. He half stopped in the doorway, looking up at the head table. Was he supposed to go up there or to the Gryffindor table? The last week he had joined Ron and Hermione. But now?

"If I could have everyone's attention, I would like to present to you your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Potter," The Headmaster smiled and held out a hand towards him.

Harry guessed that that answered his question. He saw that the spot where the defence teacher always sat was still free. Harry made his way up and sat down beside Snape. He took a deep breath. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he would be the one sitting up at the head table on display like this. Everyone's eyes were on him, and then there was a big cheer from the Gryffindor table followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and some from the Slytherin table. Harry smiled. Well, hopefully they would still be cheering him on after he had been their teacher in class. Wow, he could actually hand out detentions now, and if Malfoy put one toe over the line, there would be... Well, it would be pleasant.

Harrys eyes went to his friends, and he found Ginny sitting there as well. Well, if it were true that he was a grown-up, he needed to have a grown-up talk with her.

Harry managed to get some food down before he saw Ginny leaving the hall. Harry got up and followed her. He caught up with her in the hall.

"I had hoped you would follow me out. I thought we could have a celebration of our own," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry asked, and he could see her expression changed, and her face darkened.

"I knew you would do this Harry," Ginny sighed. "It doesn't matter that you're a teacher now; they can't make us end our relationship," she said firmly.

"I just, can we talk?" Harry asked again. He had actually not thought about that. He guessed that it would be at least frowned upon them being together.

Ginny nodded, and they went to his quarters.

"Ginny, can you just listen to me, okay?" Harry said standing in front of her. "Without interrupting me?" Ginny nodded and sat down on the sofa.

"Ginny, you're the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I hope you know that," Harry began and stopped, he could see Ginny wanted to say something but she didn't.

"And I don't want you to take this the wrong way. I asked Remus about how to tell you this, and he pretty much told me to make you listen to me, which I hope you'll do," Harry started walking, and then sat down beside Ginny on the sofa.

"Ginny, we have in a way lived together since you were 11 years old, and you, like everyone else here at Hogwarts, have more or less seen everything that had happened in my life since. You, like everyone else in the castle, were aware of me and Cho dating when I was 15," Harry stopped. Again it looked like Ginny wanted to say something, but she didn't interrupt him.

"And that was a disaster, as I think many are aware of. And that is really where my relationship experience stops. Contrary to people's beliefs, The Boy Who Lived has not had a dozen girlfriends. I have pretty much been locked up during the summer holidays and haven't found anyone that saw beyond The Boy Who Lived exterior and saw me, Harry. You did, and you wanted me, and I can't even start to describe what I felt when I realised that. You are my world, and I don't want to lose you." This time Ginny couldn't help herself.

"You won't lose me Harry. I'm here to stay," she said and then pressed her lips together.

"And I'm glad to hear that, and that is why I hope you will let me finish before jumping to any conclusion before I'm done," Harry breathed and continued. "I say all this because I want to let you know that I don't feel comfortable with where we are heading." And Harry immediately saw Ginny's mind jumping to conclusions, but she stayed put.

"And I can see you're already thinking that I'm trying to dump you, but that is not what I am trying to do. I want to tell you that I feel like you're holding me on a train that is going 200 km/h and I want to jump off. It's going too fast, and I need you to slow down," Harry looked at her, seeing if she understood him.

"You want to slow things down?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I brought up Cho to try and tell you that what you're seeking with me is a kind of relationship I'm not ready for. It's been great up until now, but I can sense that you want more and at the moment I don't feel comfortable going any further. I want to explore what we have here."

"You're not saying never, are you?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Harry said. "I'm still a guy like everyone else," Harry half laughed, and Ginny smiled.

"Well then, Harry James Potter, I'll be happy to wait as long as you need me to. You are going to be mine." She kissed him, and looked deep into his eyes.

"You are basically trying to tell me that you're a virgin trying to hold on to you virginity just a little while longer, aren't you?" Ginny asked, and Harry turned red. He didn't like the word virgin, it just didn't sound right.

"I'll rock your world when you're ready for it, but for now, I'm good with just coddling with you on the sofa like this." She more or less put his arms around her, and Harry took a deep breath, inhaling her sent. She was right, he was going to be hers, one day, hopefully not too long in the future.

""""""""""""""""""""

"Wormtail, have you found it?" the Dark Lord's voice was stern, telling the little rat-like man that he would be punished if he hadn't found it.

"I'm sorry my lord, we have yet to locate it." Wormtail backed away from the Dark Lord.

"I want it found! Crucio."

Wormtail screamed, like every other man put under that curse.

"I want some good news!" The Dark Lord looked at his followers for the next person to punish. A man stepped forward.

"My lord, it might please you to know that the old man still doesn't suspect me," the hooded man kneeling on the floor said in a humble voice.

"Severus, any news?" The Dark Lord turned his head towards his most trusted follower.

"Yes, there is, my lord. The old man hired Potter to be the next defense teacher," Severus said in a silky voice.

"He did? The boy took his N.E.W.T.s.? And you didn't inform me, Severus?" The Dark Lord's voice was entering the dangerous area.

"The old man has had me under strict supervision, my lord, and I haven't had the opportunity to relay the information. I must say I didn't expect the boy to do well enough to actually get the post," Severus replied, saving him from a round of torturing.

"You have too low expectations of him, Severus; I have seen potential in the boy. I want you to keep a close eye on him, Severus," the Dark Lord said, sounding pleased. Severus gave a short nod in reply.

"Now, bring in the girl." The Dark Lord's eyes glowed red in the dim light.

"My lord, if my service isn't needed, I shall be on my way back to the castle," Severus said and got nothing in replay.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry had half expected his dreams to be filled with horror scenarios of him showing up naked to class, but that is not what happened he woke up the next day well rested and ready for class.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well that's that, I could have gone through the first class, but I need to think a bit more of what the class should contain, and decided to not start it before the next chapter. I know that some of you might be disappointed because of it, but I want to first of the many classes to go well, and then I will need time. I have my last end of the "end of the year exam" tomorrow, in math, and I have been busy this week with this.

Until next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, I want to start off by apologising for the late update. It is all due to our stupid school system finding it okay to have two separate exam periods, but it is not really all that separated either, and it is just really unnecessary I think. But enough of that, I didn't have time before now to finish this chapter, and that is why it is late. But rest assured, I will have much more time in the future to write, school almost over, and summer is rolling in.

And for those of you who has been looking forward to Harrys first class, I hope you will like it, I spent quite some time thinking about it, in-between the exams, and well hope you'll like it.

Answers to questions:

Mad-As-Alices-Hatter: Well read the chapter and you'll hopefully that can answer the question about class. And I have planned for Remus to be a part of Harry's life, he is one of my favourite characters and he will be making an appearance, but when I can't say exactly.

Keeperoliver: First the girl: I was only thinking of her as a random victim, but when by beta asked me the same question I started to think of ways to perhaps make her a part of the story, but I have to see, and can't say anything for sure. The hooded figure: I am sorry to not answer that question, but he is a secret for now.

Michael4HPGW and merdarkandtwisty: No Ginny is not a virgin like Harry.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 5

Harry stood in his classroom beside his desk. 'Wow, this is actually happening.'

Harry took a deep breath as he heard students passing by. He saw Ron and Hermione walk into the classroom.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Hermione asked, walking up to him.

"Well, can't say I'm not nervous," Harry said grimacing.

"It is going to be fine, mate," Ron said with a smile. "I can't wait for class to begin, you can take all the points you want from Malfoy."

Of course that was what Ron was thinking about.

"Well, not really," Harry said.

"What? Why not?" Ron asked looking disappointed.

"Ron, you can't expect Harry just to take point without any good reason," Hermione said shaking her head.

"She is right Ron, as much as I would want to, I can't take points from Malfoy without a reason. Snape would have my head if I did," Harry said.

The rest of the class was filing in, and it was time to go into teacher mode.

"Okay, good morning class," Harry smiled trying to hide his nerves. "As all of you are aware of, I attended this class myself recently, but now, I am your teacher and I expect you to treat me as such." Harry took a few steps away from the desk.

"I won't be as strict in the beginning, but as time passes in this classroom you will have to address me as Professor Potter, and nothing else." Harry looked over the class; they were actually paying attention, wow. This could be fun.

"Well, with that said, I guess the only thing left to do is to start," Harry smiled.

"First off, seeing as I did attend this class I know what you have been through, and I am aware of the erratic learning curve of this class. We have a lot to cover this year, and not much time to do it in, and therefore we must start right away." Harry was still astounded that the class still hadn't said anything.

"I am planning to start off where Moody started out class," Harry pointed his wand at the board, and 'Dark Arts' appeared in white letters.

"When I went over the curriculum, this was part of it. The ministry won't allow me to actually teach you how to do any spells, but they expect me to teach you about the theory behind it." Lavender raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Brown?" Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I don't mean to question you, but why do we have to learn theory? I don't mean that you should teach us the practical part, but why even anything dark, isn't this class called defence against the dark arts?"

"That is a good question, I thought about it myself as well. Why is theory important?" Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger," Harry couldn't imagine ever getting used to this formal stuff.

"Well, if you don't know the theory you won't really be able to do any practical stuff, and if you would try to do any magic, you could end up turning yourself in to a sandwich or any inanimate object and not be able to get back," Hermione said in her usual lecturing tone.

"Yes that is correct, but it isn't just the only reason behind it," Harry smiled. "But 5 points to Gryffindor," Yeah, honestly Harry had wanted to give her more, but that could seem unfair.

"To demonstrate what one could do with theoretical knowledge." Harry raised his wand and threw a spell out into the classroom and it hit Seamus square in the chest. Harry had on purpose threw a killing curse green colour spell, and the whole class was looking as Seamus shocked, just waiting for him to drop down dead.

"You all saw just the killing curse his Seamus, and yet he is still alive, can anyone tell me how?" Harry looked across the class, and surprisingly enough Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," Harry said, he could see Ron in the corner of his eye making a face to Hermione.

"That wasn't the killing curse," Malfoy stated.

"And to earn Slythering any points, how did you know that, not looking at the obvious evidence?" Harry asked.

"You made it out to look like the killing curse, but it is almost impossible to cast the curse wordless," Malfoy started at him.

"And that is one of the pointers yes, 10 points to Slythering," that almost actually hurt, giving Malfoy of all people points.

"Now I am going to show you what I actually did," Harry held up his wand "Lumos" and a white light appeared at the end of his wand.

"As you can see, it is more or less a harmless spell, but if I do this," Harry swirled his wand a bit, and the light turned in to the same green colour as the last spell.

"Now it looks like the killing curse, even though it isn't. And last I can also do this," Harry threw the spell in to the air, and it floated above the class.

"Now I hope that you all understand that theory is what allows me to manipulate spells like this. But if you see a killing curse green colour spell come towards you, you do the logical thing and jump out of the way," Harry smiled.

"Now our time is almost up, but for next time I want you to see what you can find on theory behind Dark Arts, I know that you won't find too much in the library, but write a paragraph or two, and hand it in by next lesson, dismissed." Harry stood there watching the class leave the classroom.

"That was fantastic Harry," Hermione came up to him smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry said.

"But why give points to Malfoy, even more than you gave Hermione?"

"Ron, I can't start class with giving hundreds of point to Gryffindor. That is why I did what I did, and Malfoy could answer the question. Now, you've got classes and so do I," Harry said as the classroom started to fill up again. This could be a long day.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At the end of it all, Harry was glad to be sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner. It had been a long day.

"So, how did classes go, Harry?" McGonagoll asked from beside him. It was rather weird to hear her call him by his name.

"I think it went well. The students seemed to like it," Harry said, putting some mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"I must admit it was hard to give Slythering any points, but I guess that just the way it is," Harry said looking towards Malfoy.

"Well, even as a Head of House I have to give points to all houses," she said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry dropped down in the sofa. 'Only the rest of the week and year to go, Harry.' Well, Harry guessed it would get better once he got used to it all. It was rather taxing to keep in mind that he was a teacher and that he had to be all formal in class. There was a knock on the door. Harry raised his hand, and the door opened.

"Harry."

He looked up and found Ginny standing in the doorway. "Hey." He sat up. Ginny sat down beside him on the sofa.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Fine. I had to give Malfoy points though, that was not fine," Harry said, and Ginny smiled.

"Well you are a teacher now, it is expected of you." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I know. Can we just forget about class at the moment?" Harry said, taking a hold on Ginny and lying down on the sofa. Believe it or not, Harry actually enjoyed cuddling.

"That is fine by me. What did you have in mind, Professor,?" Ginny asked, stroking his arm that was on her stomach. Harry groaned.

"I was thinking of kidnapping you and staying right here," Harry said, giving her neck a little, innocent kiss.

"If you are planning on staying here, you should not move into dangerous territory," Ginny said.

"Well, I might have said I wanted to take it slow, and that is exactly what I have in mind," Harry said turning Ginny around. Harry bent down and gave her a kiss.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next few days went rather well, if you didn't count his first class with the 6th years. Ginny had been a rather good student with lots of questions. Questions that weren't really meant to show interest in class.

_Flashback from class:_

Harry was standing up at the board talking about dragons. Surprisingly enough the class hadn't covered it, and Harry was telling the class about the dragon's hard skin.

"And their skin gives them a good protection against magic," Harry stopped there and saw Ginny holding her hand up.

"Yes Miss Weasley."

"I was just wondering how hard it actually is," she said, completely innocent, but Harry knew that she was not talking about the dragon's skin.

_Back to the present:_

It was Friday afternoon, and Harry had been efficient enough to have gotten all of his teaching homework done and could relax. Harry must admit, it had been a bit fun having Ginny in his class, but it could not continue like that.

There was a knock on the door, and Harry walked over and opened it.

"So tell me, Professor, how hard is it exactly?" Ginny asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Hello Ginny, why don't you come inside?" Harry said, smiling.

"Ginny, not that I don't enjoy this word playing, but please not in class," Harry said pleadingly.

"Fine," Ginny smiled. "You might be in charge in class, but not in here mister," she said, putting two hands around his neck and giving him a kiss.

"So, how was your day?" Harry asked as they sat down on the sofa.

"We got this major assignment in history," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Remind me why you still take that course?" Harry asked.

"Well, history is interesting, and with the new teacher it really is a much better class," Ginny said.

"He is good then?" Harry asked, and couldn't help being a bit jealous of this new teacher getting Ginny's attention.

"Well not as good as you, Professor," Ginny said, dragging him down on the sofa and giving him a mind blowing kiss.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

That night Harry had hoped to sleep well, but Voldemort had other plans.

Harry was twisting in bed, and he felt himself being dragged into a vision.

"Wormtail, I want some good news!" Voldemort raged.

"I am sorry, my lord. We can't seem to be able to locate it. We do know however that it is somewhere in London."

"I need it Wormtail! Crucio!"

"How are things going at Hogwarts?" The dark lord asked the hooded man at the back of the circle.

"The old man has yet to suspect anything out of the ordinary, my lord," the hooded figure said.

"That is good news," Voldemort smiled. "I believe I am in mood for entertainment.

"Lucius, bring in the girl."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry woke up in bed soaked in sweat, breathing hard.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Well tell me what you thought of it. I am really wondering what you all think about Harrys class, I really hope you liked it, I have worked on it for a long time in my head before writing it down, and I hope all the time spent on it was well spent.

And as always if there are any questions, just ask, I will try my best to answer them:D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I thought I would write this before my last exam, but I didn't and that was not because of anything other than me just wanting to have some free time, and do absolutely nothing at all, what so ever. And I did sort of need to recharge before the very last exam, which I might add I got a B on. And now I am very happy to say that schools over for now, until I go to the university after the summer holyday, but until then, I have much time on my hands :D And I celebrated that with this chapter! (Because even though I wanted some free time, it is fun to write, just time consuming)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

asimplename: Glad you like the story, and I hope you'll get something more from this chapter, I have at least tried to bring some of the conflict in to the story.

Dom-Loves-Kel: You presume right, I'm honestly not going to follow "the horcruxes" idea. It was fun in the books, but I want to do things a bit differently, hopefully you will like it.

AngleKitten23: I am very glad you liked Ginny's innuendo, I try my best to bring some humour in to the story when I can, I saw the opportunity, and I just had to grab it ;D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_From last chapter:_

_Harry woke up in bed soaked in sweat, breathing hard._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 6

Harry sat in bed, and he felt his stomach turn at the thought of what he had just witnessed. He ran to the bathroom and emptied the content of his stomach. When his stomach settled he laid down on the floor beside the toilet. Harry took a deep breath, this was a type of visions that he could happily live without. He felt so sorry for the girl, and the worst part was the feeling of utter joy of seeing her lying there on the floor completely helpless. Harry felt his stomach turn again but he was empty. He sighed and got to his feet. There would be no breakfast on him today. Harry could just not understand how people could be so cruel, how they could torture someone like that. He shook his head as his put on some clothes. This was definitely going to be a hard day. Looking at the clock Harry decided that he didn't have time to talk to the headmaster before after class. Again, Harry sighed, and he walked out of his quarters and towards the classroom.

""""""

Harry managed to get through the classes, and if any of the students noticed his unusual behaviour they didn't say anything, until after Ginny's class. She approached him after class.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said, leaning against the desk.

"I won't take fine as an answer. Harry, I know you, and you're not looking your best today. You actually look a bit green and sick," Ginny said, putting two hands on his shoulders.

"Okay, I'm not fine, but I will be, I didn't sleep well." Harry shrugged her hands off, and took a few steps.

"You've got class in a bit, and I don't have time to go through this just now. Can we please talk about this later?" Harry said, turning to face her.

"Fine," Ginny didn't exactly look happy about it, but the truth was both she and he had class in just a few minutes.

"I'll see you after dinner," Ginny said and left the classroom.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After class, Harry headed to the headmasters office, hoping to catch him before he left for dinner.

"Lemon drop," Harry said approaching the statue guarding Dumbledore's office.

The staircase turned and Harry walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry heard the headmaster's voice answer him from inside the room.

Harry opened the door, and walked in to the room. Harry had always liked Dumbledore's office; it held so many fascinating things, although when he came here with errands such as today it wasn't as nice.

"Harry, how nice to see you, my boy, I hope all is well," the headmaster eyes sparkled as usual.

"No, actually, everything is not well. I had a vision last night," Harry began and he could see worry in the headmasters eyes.

"You have a spy amongst your people," Harry said. "I don't know who, because the figure had his/her hood up, and his/her voice were disoriented, most likely not to tell the spy Voldemort knows off who this person in."

"And you are certain off this?" the headmasters serious eyes met his.

"Yes, I am, and that is not all. He is up to something, and most likely it is not good," Harry got up from his seat and walked over to the window. "He is looking for something, and it is located some place in London," Harry finished.

"Do you know what this something is?" Dumbledore asked him.

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Harry looked down.

"I sense that there is something else that is also bothering you Harry," the headmaster had always been able to read him well, but then again in some cases he was an open book.

"There was this girl," Harry didn't get any further due to the erratic knocking on the door.

The person didn't wait for an answer and came barging in.

"Severus?" was all the headmaster asked when he saw the potion master come through the door.

"You need to lock down the school and come with me, something has happened out in the forest," Snape said in a serious voice, his normal monotone voice tainted with worry.

"Of course," The headmaster got to his feet.

"""""""""""""""

Outside the castle the teachers of the school entered an area deep within the forest. Harry could see that the vegetation in the area were dead, all plant life that had previously that day been blooming was no longer alive. What could have possible caused something like this? Harry sensed a lot of magic in the air. This was just another attribute that Harry had gained that summer, along with his new found knowledge that got him the teacher position he had today. Of course he had also studied a lot, but his brain seemed to be more willing to absorb the new knowledge a lot easier than normal, and he had also found lot of information that he didn't have a clue as to where he had gotten it from. And walking over to the centre of the magic energy in the air, him mind was working on how this was possible. Reaching out with his hand a picture formed in front of him.

"Albus!" Harry turned and saw McGonagall on the ground holding a body. Harry walked closer and saw that it was a girl.

"Headmaster, it her, the girl," Harry said. It was the exact same girl from his vision. What could she be doing here? But then the picture that had just formed in his mind came back to him, and he knew that the person responsible for this was the hooded figure from his vision and he had borrowed this girl for what he had done.

"Pomona, Samuel, if you could please take this girl up to Poppy in the hospital wing," the headmaster said looking at the new history teacher.

"Albus what could have possible have done this?" McGonagall asked looking worried.

"I honestly do not know Minerva," the headmaster looked around, and that is when Harry noticed that they weren't alone anymore.

One of the centaurs surrounding them walked in to the clearing and up to the headmaster.

"Two of our younglings came upon the scene, and the person responsible for this destruction ran away, forgetting about the girl. When our younglings came back to the pack and told us of this, we knew that the potion master was on his way to the clearing for some of the night blooming black roses,"

Harry knew that it wasn't properly the wisest to approach a centaur, but he did it anyway.

"Did you younglings happen to see who this person was? Perhaps what gender this person was of?" Harry carefully chose his words.

"No, they did not, they were distracted by the dark magic in the air," the centaur backed away, and the pack surrounding them left.

"Harry?" The headmaster looked at him.

"Whomever the hooded person I told you about is, it is him/her who is responsible for this, the girl would not be here otherwise," Harry looked around the clearing and saw that some of the centaurs were remaining.

"Albus, the children could wander upon this scene," McGonagall said.

"We will start healing the area after you have left," the centaur that had spoken earlier said.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Back in the castle Harry and the headmaster walked to the hospital wing.

"Harry, do you know what happened in that clearing?" Dumbledore asked.

"This person opened a portal, and needed a lot of magic to do so, that is how the plants died, and most likely why the girl was there," Harry said.

"A portal to where?" the headmaster looked at him.

"I do not know, but just opening a portal is not good in itself, no matter where it was opened to," Harry pushed the hospital wing doors open, and he saw Pomfrey at the girl's side, and it was quite clear that she was waking up.

"Poppy, what can you tell me?" Dumbledore asked approaching the bed.

"Physically she will recover, but mentally, Albus this girl were tortured. I cannot say whether she is still mentally there any more." The mediwitch looked worried.

Dumbledore walked over to the girl who had her eyes opened, and sat down in the chair.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are currently in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the headmaster made the first mistake there and grabbed her hand. She flinched away from the touch, and Harry could see her closing up.

"Headmaster, if I may?" Harry asked, approaching the other side of the bed. Harry could hear the doors open and saw Snape walk in to the room, and Dumbledore went to talk to him.

Harry lifted his wand and many of the hospital white 'wall-like' things surrounded the girls bed.

"That is better, I am sorry but I can't build actual walls in here, Madam Pomfrey would have my head if I did," Harry started.

"My name is Harry Potter, and you are safe here," Harry put his hand on the bed, palm facing upwards but did not take the girl's hand like the headmaster, letting it be her decision if she wanted to touch or not.

She seemed to contemplate what to do.

"And it would help to know your name too," Harry said. The girl looked at his hand, and took it.

"I'm Rose," she whispered.

"It is nice to meet you Rose," Harry smiled.

"I'm not going to push you on anything but I will ask you some questions, and I hope you will answer then Rose," Harry said.

"First, I would like to know how old you are, and what school you previously attended?" Harry asked trying to look like a friend.

"I'm 17 years old, and I were home schooled until ..." She didn't finish, but Harry understood, Death Eaters must have attached her home, and when they found her, they hadn't killed her, but captured her.

"That is enough for now, I will send for Madam Pomfrey and she will provide you with some calming draught and possibly something to help you sleep. You need to rest," Harry gave her a last smile before leaving her.

"Poppy, she could use something to help her sleep," Harry told the mediwitch.

The headmaster looked at him, and didn't need to voice the question.

"Her name is Rose, she is 17 years old and she has been homeschooled until Death Eaters attacked and I assume they killed her family, and took her a prize. With her looks she was properly deemed too beautiful to just kill," Harry said, trying to keep a neutral voice.

Harry meant what he said, she was beautiful, she had fair white skin, and her blond hair was also white like, but not in a old kind of way, more of a glowing way.

"She seemed quite frightened of me," the headmaster said looking a bit sad.

"She had been tortured, more than you can possible imagine, she have been used as entertainment for who knows how long, you can't just approach her like any other person. It really is a miracle that her mind is intact, but she can't walk away from something like this without any scars," Harry said.

"What will we tell the students?" Snape asked in his usual monotone voice.

"That we have a guest and that they are not to bother her," Dumbledore said in a firm voice.

"If I may, I think that I should tell my friends the truth," Harry could see that Snape wanted to comment that and just continued not giving him a chance to do so. "And I say this because in the future, she will need some company, and it will be better if it is with people her own age."

"Yes, I think that is a good idea," the headmaster said. "Now it is late and we should all get to bed."

""""""""""""""""

The next day, he knew that he would be questioned about what had happened yesterday, and he had taken matters into his own hands and invited Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to his quarters.

"So?" Ron asked. "What bloody happened last night for the teacher to lock us up?"

"Dark magic was used in the forest last night, and they found a girl at the scene," Harry said.

"A girl?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I had had a vision the night before and I saw her there." He gave Ginny a look, telling her that that was the reason he looked so sick the other day.

"And she was taken to the hospital wing, I am telling you the real truth because I might need your help later in helping this girl back to her old life," Harry said.

"Helping you?" Ginny asked, and Harry could see she looked a bit jealous.

"Yes, I am going to try to reach her, I managed to do so last night, and hope to be able to reach her in the future. I am the only person beside Snape who really knows what she has been through, and I feel like I have to help her," Harry said.

Of course he felt like reassuring Ginny a bit more, and before they all left he held her back.

"Ginny just know that you are not the only girl in my life, but you are the only one that holds my heart," Harry said giving her a small kiss.

"I know Harry, but I don't like it, I want you just to myself," she leaned in, kissing him passionately.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Please tell me what you think, do you feel like you can see at least some of where this is going... I was hoping for that, but perhaps it only makes sense in my head, where I know where it is going.

And of course I always want some feedback! :D I am ready for both good and negative comeback.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello to everyone that is still hanging on to this story. First of all I really want and need to apologise for not being able to update before now. It has been over a month, maybe even two and I am painfully aware of that. I feel like I should at least try to give you all a good reason for not updating when I was supposed to.

First off all the right after updating the last chapter I went to Berlin with my friend.

Second: After coming home I started this chapter, but I sort of lacked the inspiration and will to write, and sort of lost track of the red tread in the story, and I therefore decided to take a couple of days to work it out.

Third: Trying to find my way back to the story I suddenly got quite occupied with University stuff, and had to get myself an apartment, and I had to move because school apparently was suppose to start the 9 of august. And because of the stress my inspiration did not come back until just a few days ago.

So hopefully you will accept my apologise, and try to feel with me, being a student isn't easy! :S I am in for a stressfull year :D

""""

But enough about me, trying to get back in to writing mode this chapter is focusing on Harry, and is not as long as I wanted it to be. But I guess that is what happens with writers block.

"""

keeperoliver: Well to the Ginny question I don't really have an answer. But perhaps I will create some drama with them, only time will tell. Was it a "one time" thing? I am afraid I haven't thought all that much about it, she had a boyfriend is basically my back story for that, but I will see, if I do create some drama, I will have to work on that. What Wormtail is looking for is not Harrys book, you can be pretty sure that it Voldemort knew of it, he would have already had his hands on it, long before Harry was born. What he is looking for though I will not tell anyone just jet. I will be dropping some hints here and there, but for now there is no possible way for anyone to know, unless they are just really good guessers :D

"""""""""""

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 7

Harry sat at his desk, grading some papers; well, at least he was trying to grade some papers. His mind, on the other hand, was on the girl that was in the hospital wing. Rose had been through a whole lot, and Harry had witnessed only some of the torture she had been exposed to. He wanted to help her, but Harry wasn't sure if he would really qualify as a type of psychiatrist. He could, in a way, get into her mind - he had technically been abused himself living with his aunt and uncle - but even with such a background he could not begin to understand what she had been through.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Harry yelled, not really wanting to get up. And a moment later Remus walked in the through the door.

"Hey," Harry smiled.

"The Headmaster called me; he said that you might be in need of some help?" Remus half-asked, half-stated.

Harry sighed. That was right; he could really use some help grading these papers. But it was his job. Remus had managed to do it just fine on his own, and he was a werewolf having to deal with that time of the month as well.

"Yeah, I think I could use some help," Harry grimaced.

"Well then, what can I help with?" Remus smiled and sat down beside his desk.

"It would be a real help if you could finish grading these papers while I go do something that is just as important," Harry said.

"May I ask what this something is?" Remus looked at him, most likely trying to figure it out.

"Did you hear about the girl they found in the forest last night?" Harry asked, figuring that it was as good as any place to start.

"Albus has informed the Order about it. Why?" Remus asked.

"I have had several visions in which she has been Voldemorts play toy, and I want to help her. I feel like I have to help her, but I can't do that if I am stuck grading papers." Harry looked at the stack of papers lying beside him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Remus asked all of a sudden, not asking about the girl.

Harry looked up at Remus.

"Yes, why are you asking me that?" Harry stared at Remus.

"Because it doesn't look like you are fine." Remus pressed his lips together.

Harry sighed yet again.

"You want to know the truth? No, Remus, I am not fine. But I have to be fine because if I am not, everything will fall to pieces, and we don't need that right now, so I will continue to tell everyone that I am fine," Harry stated. "Now will you help me?" Harry looked intently at Remus, not letting him look away.

"Of course I will, Harry, and just so you know, you can talk to me," Remus said with a sad look on his face.

"I know Remus, I know. I just can't right now, not until I can help this girl get back on her feet." Harry got up and walked out of the room.

Harry's feet took him to the hospital wing. He didn't know if Rose wanted to talk to him, but he had to try to do something.

"""""""""""""""""""

"Poppy?" Harry called. He had more or less been told by not only the mediwitch but also most of the staff to start calling them by their first names. It still felt weird to do so.

He walked over to her office, and she was sitting there drinking what seemed to be a cup of tea.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"I won't lie to you, Harry. She is not doing to good. She is having nightmares, and she refuses to eat. I just don't know what I can do to help." The mediwitch looked tired and had most likely been up all night.

"I'll talk to her." Harry took the tray with food on it that stood on the table, and walked over to Rose's bed.

"Hello, do you remember me?" Harry asked her.

Rose looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay, well the mediwitch tells me that you won't eat, and that is no good," Harry said, putting the tray on her bedside table.

"I'm not hungry," she said in a small voice.

Harry stared at her, not believing what she was telling him.

"Well, I won't leave until I have seen you eat at least some of the food there." Harry pointed at the tray. He had wanted to bring up force feeding, but then again for all he knew the Death Eaters might have done just that to keep her alive.

"You see, starving yourself won't help, because I think you already know that there are ways to make you eat," Harry said, taking a huge risk of her never talking to him again.

"Rose, please say something, anything," Harry said, trying to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Of course that was what she would say; it was a word Harry used all the time, even though there was nothing to be sorry for.

"Look, I am not trying to hurt you, I am actually trying to help you, but I can't do that if you won't eat." Harry was tired and just wanted to lie down, but he also needed to make this girl eat, and she came first. So he kept his eyes open, and continued to look at her.

"What if I want to die?" Rose asked.

Harry didn't have an answer to that, because she was right to want it.

"Then leave, I won't stop you," Harry said, holding out his hand.

Rose met his eyes, most likely trying to figure him out. But instead of getting up, she reached over to the tray and began eating.

Harry nodded. "That is good, that is really good." He got up and left. It was enough for now.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry had been lying on the sofa for about 5 minutes when someone decided it was a good time to knock on his door. Harry just closed his eyes, not wanting to get up, not wanting to do anything besides getting some sleep. He was tired. That night Voldemort had been on a rampage, and when Voldemort was pissed, Harry could never sleep. He would not just be in the man's mind, Harry would also feel every curse that was flung at someone.

The knocking continued, so Harry took a deep breath and got to his feet. His hands had actually begun to shake again, a side effect of the Cruciatus curse.

Harry opened the door, and Remus was standing there.

"You're done already?" Harry asked. How long had he been in the hospital wing?

"Well, it was not all that many essays, and not very long ones either." Remus smiled. Harry just turned around and sat down on the sofa.

"Harry, I want you to tell me what's bothering you," Remus said, waving his wand as two cups of hot chocolate appeared on the table.

Harry frowned and looked at the cups. He really did like hot chocolate; he had never been allowed to have any when living with his aunt and uncle.

"Why do you want to know?" Harry asked, holding the warm cup in his hands.

"Because I care about you, Harry. I thought we had already covered that," Remus said, trying to meet Harry's distant eyes.

Harry lifted the cup to have a sip when his hand began to shake. He needed more potions. He put the cup down but knew that Remus had seen his hand.

"Harry?" was all Remus had to ask.

"I had a vision last night. It is just taking a bit longer for it to leave me than usual," Harry tried to brush it off.

"Harry?" again it was all Remus said. Harry knew that Remus would not give up until he told him.

"Voldemort was pissed off last night, because Rose was lost. When he is pissed off, I somehow leave his mind, and enter that of his victim's, and every spell that hits them hits me. So the effects of the Cruciatus curse are still lingering." Harry didn't say anything else.

He could hear Remus sigh.

"Harry, this is the sort of thing that people that care about you want to know of." Remus took a hold of his hands. "Harry, you mean the world to me, and I do not want to see you hurt. I know that the war makes that impossible, but I still want to know when something has happened to you, even if you don't think it is worth mentioning. Please, Harry." Harry could see that Remus' normally dark brown eyes had taken a golden look. Harry knew that that only happened when the wolf's instinct were close to the surface. Technically, in his mind Harry knew all of this. He was a part of Remus' pack, and Remus would protect him at all costs. But in Harry's abused and damaged mind, he just could not believe that someone could and would care about him. He was a freak, an abomination, and there was no good reason for anyone to care about him at all.

"I'm sorry Remus, I know this, and I..." Harry didn't quite know what to say.

"Have you any potions here that will help?" Remus asked.

"I used the last one today." At that Remus more or less led him down to the dungeons, and he did not let go of Harry's hand until they were standing in front of the portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Well, hello there. Can I help you with something?" the portrait asked.

"_Master, the wolf worries for his cub,"_ Harry heard a voice say. He looked around the painting and could see a snake around the man's wrists.

"I need to talk to Severus," Remus said.

"_Well, if it isn't Harry Potter,"_ Salazar said, smiling.

"_Look, I don't know how long it will take before Remus decides to blow you off the wall, so I would not kid around," _Harry said seriously.

"Harry?" Remus asked, looking worried.

Harry looked up at Remus, and then suddenly the portrait opened. Snape was standing in the doorway.

"And what, prey tell, brings the two of you to my door?" Snape asked.

"Harry needs a potion," Remus said.

"And why can't Potter go to the hospital wing like anyone else?" Snape asked steering at him. Harry wanted to say something back but decided against it.

"Because Poppy doesn't have the potion he needs," Remus said, and as if on a cue, Harry's hand started to shake. He quickly stilled it, but not quickly enough. Snape grabbed his hand, and he was sure the man could feel the small twisting in his arm.

"Now, the obvious question is how anyone residing in Hogwarts would have been under the Cruciatus curse for so long?" Snape said, still holding Harry's hand.

"Do you have the potion or not?" Harry asked. Remus' eyes were not calming down, and Harry really wasn't in the mood for Snape's word games.

Like Remus had just minutes earlier, Snape dragged him into the man's living room before letting go. The man walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a vial of a green potion.

"Now, my previous question still stands. I'd like to know how this happened," Snape said.

"The same way it happened to you last night," Harry said, giving in.

Of course, even if Snape was brilliant, then man misunderstood what he said and pulled his sleeve up to try and find a non-existing mark.

"Really, thanks for that," Harry said, "but you of all people are more aware of Voldemort's mindpower than anyone else." Harry pulled his hand out of Snape's grasp.

"This happened during a vision?" Snape asked, looking interested.

"Yes, now give me the potion," Harry said. Snape handed him the vial, looking pensive.

"Thank you, Severus." Remus smiled.

"Now, I would appreciate it if you two left. I have more important things to do," Snape said, brushing them off.

They left Snape's quarters in silence.

"Thank you, Remus, for caring," Harry said as they were walking back up to his quarters, and that was all that needed to be said.

What tomorrow would bring, Harry didn't know, but he would worry about that tomorrow.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Master, I do not think he is ready for the tasks that awaits him,"_ the snake said

"I think you are right, my love, he might need some help," the man in the portrait said with a glittering in his eyes.

""""""""""

That is all that I have for now. I hope that I still have all of my readers with me, I hope that there will be time in the future to write more. I will try my best, but those of you who have gone to collage/university etc. know that there can be a lot of work that has to be done.

If there are any question please just ask, and reviews really helps my inspiration, so even if it is just a short :D it is nice to see that people want to read more! :D

But until next time ;D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, can you believe me, I have written another chapter! I think I am back on track, even with school and everything, and that is good :D

I went home for the first time in over a month, and therefore the chapter isn't at long as I wanted it to be. But for another time, when I don't have too much time, but still enough time to "finish" a chapter, would you like it to be longer, it to come out faster? It would just be nice to know, even though I am working on longer chapter and they will most likely get longer anyways But nice to know.

"""""

I am rather happy with the chapter, I have picked up some of the things readers have requested, and that is good. There is a question or two in there somewhere; I got stuck and well it is easier to ask than try and fail alone.

"""

**Morcalivan9: **the lessons will start to continue in this chapter and in the future ones.

**keeperoliver:** There is a reason for why Salazar is going to help Harry, but at the moment he is the only one that knows of it. Harry will stumble across it in a later chapter, and then you all will know Rose is still a mystery, but what I can say is that Voldemort wants her bad, and it has something to do with Harry, but that's all I want to say for now. But she does in a way have something to do with the item he is looking for. Guess I was rather nice now. Giving much away!

**To everyone:** Just to let everyone know, there are actually small clues to unanswered riddles in the different chapters, for those that are interested in figuring things out.

""""""

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 8

Harry and the rest of the teachers were in the staff room. Dumbledore had called everyone into a meeting to talk about the recent happenings in the forest.

"I know that everyone has questions about what happened in the forest, but I do not have all the answers." The headmaster looked at everyone in the room.

"But Albus, surely you know something? Like for instance why that poor girl was in the clearing?" McGonagall looked at the headmaster almost as if she were demanding an answer.

"I am afraid I do not know, but perhaps Harry has a theory as to what happened?" Dumbledore looked at Harry with twinkling eyes. This was exactly the kind of situation Harry didn't like. First of all, they were all teachers, and in his own head he was still one of their students. And second, Harry had never liked to have the attention of too many people at once. A classroom full of students was one thing, but all the teachers?

"Ehm," Harry looked at all the teachers, all of them wanting answers, and looking quite curious as to why he would have the answers and not the almighty and all-knowing Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't have all the facts, but what I do know is that the vegetation in the area died because their life essence - their magic - was sucked out of them in order for a person to open a portal to someplace. This is also why Rose was there. She was, as well as the plants, a source of magic for the person responsible for this to tap into," Harry said, looking at the teachers, seeing that most of them didn't like what he was saying, and the new history teacher Samuel looked white as a ghost.

"Rose had up until that moment been one of Voldemorts prisoners, and that leads me to believe that the person responsible for this is a Death Eater." Harry stopped there. If the spy that was currently at Hogwarts knew that he or most importantly Dumbledore knew of him, he would most likely make it even harder for them to figure out who he was.

"You say he opened a portal. How exactly did you know this, Potter?" Snape's black eyes burned in to Harry's.

"Because there is only one thing that can explain how that plants died and why Roses magical core was almost depleted, and it is also the only thing that can produce that much dark magic in the area around it," Harry said in a firm voice. One thing he didn't like was Snape questioning him; it reminded him too much of his first potion lesson.

"Severus, I quite agree with Harry. It is the only logical conclusion. The question however is who has the ability to do this?" Dumbledore said in a quiet voice.

"Surely anyone with a large enough magical core could do this Albus?" Pomona asked.

"No, even I cannot do such a feat as opening a portal," Dumbledore gave her a small smile.

"I want all of you to be on the look for anything that can be remotely suspicious," Dumbledore finished.

Harry was about to leave the room when a hand landed on his shoulders.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter," Snape said, turning him around. Harry met the man's eyes, and knew that this would most likely be a long day.

"Severus, if I do remember correctly Harry has a class he needs to attend to." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

"Now Harry, if you could return to my office after class, I am sure Severus will let you go," Dumbledore smiled.

Harry just shook his head. "Fine, whatever," and with that Harry left.

"""""""""""""""""""""

Harry stood at the black board as the class found their seats.

"Okay, I know that some of you might have grown a bit tired of all the theory, but I promise you after today we will start to do something practical," Harry said, smiling as he could see some heads looking up at his statement. Guess he really had gone a bit too far.

"But for today I am going to cover something that I find quite important," Harry waved his wand and the chalk started to write on the board: "The unforgivable curses".

"Now, as you all know we have three unforgivable curses, or what the ministry has deemed unforgivable," Harry said, and he could see the reaction from the class. Harry was walking a fine line, if he were to say the wrong thing the class might think that Harry Potter has gone dark.

"I know what I just said sounds like, but before you all start writing to the Daily Prophet, I am going to explain what I mean by my statement." Harry started to walk beside the black board.

"Let's start with the least evil of the three, the imperious curse," Harry stopped in front of Malfoy, and Harry could see that he looked a bit frightened of what Harry might do to him.

"Now, I do not have the permission to actually do the spell, so you will all just have to think back to when Moody stood before you, showing you the spell. Now my question is: do any of you know why the imperious curse was first invented?" Harry let his eyes gaze over the whole class.

"As I have tried to tell you already, people make spells all the time, and every single spell has a origin," Harry continued to look at the crowd, not even Hermione raised her hand. Harry stood there, and Parvati then slowly raised her hand.

"Yes?" Harry looked at her.

"Well I don't know really, but I guess to make someone do something against their will, like kill someone or something," she said, not meeting his eyes.

Harry made a grimace.

"Technically in a way you're right, but not about the killing part. Actually the curse was first invented by a woman who wanted her husband to stop snoring," Harry said and could see some confused smiles in the class. "She later sold the spell to Saint Mungo Hospital who used it on patients to, for example, help them with fears or to prevent them from taking their own life." Harry could see that the class believed him.

"Now, let's go over to the Cruciatus Curse." This time Hermione raised her hand.

"I think I understand where you are going with this, but I can't really see how the Cruciatus Curse could possibly be used in the same kind of way. It hurts people, it doesn't help them," Hermione looked at him with a confused look.

"And I think everyone in this classroom can see your point," Harry said, walking over to the black board.

"But if you could try to follow me. The human body consists of many tiny nerves that goes to every single place in the body." Harry waved his wand, and the chalk drew up what he was talking about.

"Now imagine that someone were to lose a finger," Harry said, taking the chalk and drawing a line over one finger.

"What can a person do?" Harry asked, glad to see more hands this time.

"Mr. Zabini?" Harry looked at Slytherin.

"You would have a healer re-grow it, or if you have the finger the healer would simply put the finger back on," Blaise said.

"And that is correct," Harry said removing the line he had drawn over the finger. "But now you have a finger you can use," and when he said that Hermione raised her hand.

"So what you're telling us is that they used the unforgivable to make new nerve connections?" Hermione looked at him with her 'are you serious' look.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. They also used the spell to help nerve damaged people. But please note that there were healers who specialized in this and knew the exactly how much magic to use, and how to localize it." Harry could see that this was harder for the class to accept, and Neville was looking straight at him. all Harry could do was ignore it.

"And for next time I want you all to think of why the killing curse was first made. You're dismissed," Harry said smiling.

But three people in the class didn't leave.

"Ron, Hermione, can I talk to you later? Right now I need to talk to Neville," Harry asked them, and they nodded.

"I know what you're thinking, but I do not know if it would work," Harry said seriously.

"Is it possible that it might work?" Neville asked.

"It might, but it might not. The best thing to do is to ask a healer if it could do more damage to try," Harry said, giving him a small supportive smile.

""""""""""""""""""""

Harry hadn't exactly been looking forward to going to the Headmasters office, but he knew Snape would hunt him down it he didn't.

Harry knocked at the door and walked in.

"Harry, please sit. Tea?" Dumbledore smiled.

Harry sat down in the chair, and kept an eye on Snape that was standing by the window.

"Now Harry, both Severus and I would want to know how you knew what happened in the forest? About the portal?" Dumbledore sat back in the chair, waiting for a replay.

Harry frowned. He guess he hadn't really told the headmaster the first time how exactly he knew what had happened.

"What I would first like to know is how he knew that there even existed such things as portals to begin with? Last time I checked it was not something you could find in the library," Snape said, turning to face Harry.

"First, to answer you Headmaster, I can't explain it. I just felt it in the air; everything about that place was telling me exactly what had happened there," Harry said, turning to face Snape.

"To answer your question Professor, I did read about it in a book, but not from the library," Harry said.

"Harry, you must understand that this is dangerous information," Dumbledore looked worriedly at him.

"I know that, and the students of this school are safe. The book I read it in is written in parseltongue, and as far as I know there isn't anyone in this castle that can read it," Harry said, keeping his eyes locked with Snape's.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, and that made Harry break the contact with Snape and look at the Headmaster.

"I am not turning Tom Riddle on you. I am just gaining information that I will need to win this war." Harry frowned "You can't coddle me anymore; I need to see the big bad to beat it. Now, if that answers your questions and settles your worries, I would like to go."

"Very well, Harry." And Harry knew he was dismissed.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back in his quarters Ron, Hermione and Ginny was waiting for him.

"Please no more questions," Harry said sitting down beside Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione almost whined. "You dismissed us after class. Of course we have questions,"

"Hermione, remember a certain book I have?" Harry said, and he could see Hermiones cheeks turning slightly red.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, the book told me everything I just told you and the class. Now if you have other questions please leave it for tomorrow because this had been a long day full of too many questions," Harry said, massaging his head. A headache had been building up all day, and it seemed that it was not going to go away.

"Now, dear brother of mine, unless you want to see me in a less dressed situation, I suggest that you take your girlfriend and leave," Ginny said, taking Harry's hands away and replacing them with hers.

"We're leaving!" Ron said, dragging Hermione to her feet.

Harry sighed, finally feeling like he could relax. Harry had his eyes closed and was caught off guard when a pair of lips connected with his. He opened his eyes and looked straight in to Ginny's.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"I think I could feel a bit better," Harry said smiling, and the innocent kiss turned in to something more passionate, which in turn led to them both lying on the sofa cuddling.

"I like this," Ginny said. "Having your hands around me, I feel safe, like nothing in the world could lay a hand on me." Ginny turned to look at Harry.

"I will never let anything hurt you, Ginny," Harry said, placing a kiss on her lips.

Ginny smiled. It was moments like this that made Harry feel ridiculous for asking her to take it slow. Harry wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting for, it was Ginny they were talking about, but still something was holding him back. And for now he didn't really know what that something was.

"What are you thinking of?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled a little away from her supporting himself on his arms. He didn't know if he really wanted the answer to this question, but he knew that he needed to know.

"Ginny, do you promise to not get mad?" he asked, and he could see her relaxed mood was disappearing.

"Why would I get mad?" she asked, most likely trying to read his mind.

"Because I'm going to ask you a question, and it isn't really something you might want to share," Harry said, and before he could say something more he could see that there was a light in Ginny's eyes, like she actually read his mind. And she smiled.

"Harry, you have most likely noticed that I, unlike you, have had relationships before this one, and I am really sad to admit that you won't be the one to claim my virginity." Harry closed his eyes as he let those words sink in, and opened them when Ginny again kissed him.

"But that one time with that other guy made me realize that I had really been fooling myself, trying to make myself feel something for someone else, when I was already falling in love with you," Ginny said. "And no, I really don't feel like telling you who that other person is."

Harry took a moment to reflect over what she had just told him. He had been pretty sure that she had not been a virgin, not with the pace she set in the beginning, and he was sort of glad that she wouldn't tell him, because Harry really didn't want to know. But she had also said those three words that he had so rarely heard someone tell him, she loved him.

Harry didn't know how to express himself, so instead he kissed her hard, and with a hunger he had never felt before.

"I love you too," Harry whispered in her ear. Harry was glad he had locked the door this time.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So what do you think?

As always if there is something you're wondering about, just ask, I try my best to answer them without giving too much away And as I said at the top, I have included some requests/questions, and if there is something you want to see, I can see what I can do about it, but I can't promise anything. I am writing the chapter, but you're reading it, and if you think something is missing, just give me a clue as to what, and I will try to include it in the next chapters. Anything to please my readers

I am quite certain that the last sentence might raise some questions: Harry and Ginny did not go all the way due to a problem (or lack of). I didn't have time to include it in this chapter because I needed to catch my plane. But I will explain what happened in more detail in the next chapter

Until then!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I hope that you are all satisfies with the chapters coming out faster :D I certainly am!

Just so you all know, with all the work that I have to do at the Uneveristy, I will only have time to write during the weekend, but I will find time (like this time) and try to get the new chapter out as fast as possible :D

""""

NB: Just to give you all a warning, there is some sexual stuff later on in the chapter, and if you don't like that, you can just scroll over it

"""""""""""

**octopus86:** Hey, I am really glad you liked it, and I hope you will like this one as well :D

""""

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

"""""""""""""""""

Chapter 9

Harry stood before the 7th years trying to focus, but last night's happenings were too fresh in his mind. Harry shook his head, realizing that Hermione was talking to him

"-like active death help?" Hermione looked at him with a worried stare.

"Yes, that is correct," Harry said, pretending that he had heard everything she had said, hoping that the last sentence was what her question was about.

"There was this a married woman who got sick, and after a having seen several doctors they found out that magic couldn't heal her. She got worse and worse, and in the end, the husband couldn't bear to see his wife in so much pain, and he decided to end her life, with her approval," Harry was quite aware of the different views on the matter of helping people die, but he had actually thought the story was quite convincing.

"But they could have found a cure!" he heard Parvati say.

"Look, I am not saying that killing people is right; each individual case must be judged individually. But the point of everything I have been telling you is that I want you to be able to look upon dark magic with new eyes and not judge the spell from what evil it has caused.

"For next class, I want you to read up on dueling. You're dismissed," Harry said, taking a deep breath. That was the last class of the day and he knew that Ginny would most likely find him soon.

"Harry, are you okay? It seemed like you weren't really here at times," Hermione asked, walking up to him at the desk.

"I'm fine," Harry said, shifting some papers on his desk.

"Yeah, when you say you're fine, usually it means that you're not fine," Ron said, mimicking Hermione's worried look.

"Look, maybe I'm not fine, but there is really nothing you can do about it. Now, I have things to do." Harry picked up his things and walked towards the door. And then suddenly Ginny appeared in the doorway.

"I don't want to talk, Ginny," Harry said, brushing past her.

"Harry, you might not want to, but I do," she said, trying to stop him in his place. He was just glad that he could not hear Hermione and Ron following them.

"Harry!" Ginny said, taking a hold of his arm.

"Ginny, I am begging you to just let it go for now. If you want to talk then we can talk later, not now!" Harry said, ripping his hand from her grip. Ginny did not follow him.

""""

Harry got to his quarters and tried to calm down. He was mad at himself, yesterday had been great up until the moment he had to go and ruin it.

_From last night:_

_Harry was hungrily kissing Ginny, wanting to taste every last part of her. He slowly moved his mouth up her cheeks and down to her neck. He slowly pulled away and looked at her. _

_Ginny's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. "Merlin Harry, don't stop," she said in-between gasps. She opened her eyes and Harry could see fire in them. Harry leaned down and continued his kissing, and went further down. Ginny ripped her shirt off before Harry had a chance to unbutton it, and he froze._

_End scene from last night._

The intense fire that had been consuming him had vanished and it all stopped. He had not been able to go on, and he hated himself for it. He had wanted to, but, for some reason, the one time he actually wanted an erection, it didn't happen. Harry was mad at himself, at his body for betraying him like that. It seemed that the only time his anatomy wanted to work was at inappropriate times, like when taking a shower after Quidditch training with everyone around him, or in class, or at any other time he didn't want an erection. But last night, no. His body had to betray him.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on the door. Harry could almost feel Ginny on the other side of the door. So instead of opening it, Harry fled through the floo.

"Moony's cottage."

Harry stepped out of the floo and saw Remus sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked.

Remus looked up and seemed both startled and worried.

"Of course, Harry, please." Remus held out his hand towards the seat beside him.

Harry sat down, but didn't say anything. He sort of wanted to talk about what had happened, but then what had happened was mortifying, and he really didn't want to talk about it.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there with his thoughts but suddenly Remus spoke.

"Harry, is there a reason why you're here?" Remus looked at him with a half a smile.

"Yes. No." Harry frowned, "I don't know."

Remus got up and walked over to the dinner table and picked up a letter.

"Perhaps it has something to do with this?" Remus asked, giving him the empty envelope.

Harry immediately recognized Ginny's handwriting and realized that she must have foreseen him fleeing to Remus and explained the situation. Harry could feel his cheeks heating up from the knowledge that Remus knew what had happened. But on the other hand it prevented him from having to explain everything to Remus.

"Harry, listen to me. First of all, I want to tell you that what happened happens to everyone," Remus said, sitting down beside him again.

"Isn't that something you just say?" Harry asked, looking down at his hands in his lap. He really didn't want to talk about this. It was humiliating.

"Harry, I know that you probably don't want to have this conversation, but please Harry, look at me," Remus said, and Harry lifted his eyes and met Remus' brown ones.

"And no, it isn't something you just say. It actually happened to Sirius too, but in his case, Amanda Colm told the whole school about the incident," Remus half laughed. "Sirius didn't take it too well, and he made sure that the revenge was sweet. But the point is, it does happen to the best of us, even a ladies' man like Sirius," Remus said.

Harry wasn't too sure if the story really helped, well at least not with his immediate feelings.

"And second, Harry, I want you to go back to Hogwarts and talk to Ginny," Remus put a hand on his shoulders.

Honestly, Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this cottage forever and forget about everything bad. But he was an adult wasn't he? And like an adult he needed to have an adult conversation with Ginny, even if it would be one of the most mortifying conversations ever.

"You're probably right, I just..." Harry stopped there, looking into the fire place.

"If you feel like it, you can come back at any other time." Remus gave him a hug and sent him on his way.

"""

Back in his quarters, Ginny was waiting on the sofa.

"And?" she asked with her hands crossed.

"I really don't want to talk about it Ginny," Harry said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Look, Harry, you don't have to talk, I will do the talking," Ginny said, shifting her position to face him.

"First, I want to tell you that it's okay, and that what happened was probably a good thing." At that Harry wanted to protest but Ginny help up a hand.

"Harry, I know that you decided yesterday that you were done waiting, and that is why it sort of pains me to tell you this. Yesterday I sort of realized that I don't want to rush into things. I want it to be exactly right, and so therefore I ask you now to wait for the moment when we both know that it is right," Ginny said, taking a breath.

Harry smiled. "Now you're telling me this," Harry half laughed. Ginny leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes, I am," she said, smiling.

"""""

After Ginny left, Harry decided to walk up to the hospital wing to see Rose. He had been sitting by her bed at several occasion, waiting for her to talk to him. Up until now he had been reading a book, and she had been silent, but that was not what happened today.

"Why do you sit here?" she asked with a shaking voice. Harry looked at her and saw that she was sitting in a defense position with her knees drawn up to her chest and her hands holding them making sure that she was protected.

"I am waiting for you to talk to me, to tell me what happened to you," Harry said.

"What if I won't tell you?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Then I will continue to sit here until you do," Harry said, giving her a small smile. "I want to help you, and I hope that someday you will let me." Harry went back to reading.

"Well, that is not today," she said, looking away. Harry smiled inside. She might not have realized it, but she had taken a big step today, gathering the courage to actually say something to him. Harry just hoped that she would continue to progress like this.

"""""

That night Harry was twisting and turning in bed. He could see swirling black smoke, or something that liked like smoke. It was going around and around and around.

Harry woke up breathing had. That had not been a vision but not a normal dream either. Trying to steady his breath, he realized that the dream had been induced by the concentration of magic in the air. Someone had opened a portal again, this time inside of Hogwarts.

Harry got to his feet and left hid quarters without more clothes on than the sweatpants he usually slept in.

Harry hurried through the corridors trying to get to the portal before it closed. He was in the dungeons when the sizzling magic in the air died. The portal was closed and the trail was lost. Harry closed his eyes. It seemed like the mystery would not be solved today.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, Potter?" Harry turned his head and saw Snape walking towards him.

"Nothing," Harry said quietly.

Snape only raised an eye and looking him up and down.

"Really?" the man asked intently.

Harry just shook his head and started walking back to his quarters. Snape didn't say anything, and when they arrived at his quarters the man continued to walk.

Harry turned around and was about to open the door when he heard a voice.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and found Ginny standing there looking at him.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was heading down to breakfast when I saw you and Professor Snape," she said looking him up and down. Harry followed her eyes, and of course she was wondering what he was doing walking the hallways in just his sweatpants.

"It was nothing really." Harry shook his head, deciding that he didn't want to worry her.

She walked up to him and Harry could see her eyes roaming over his chest.

"You know, you should really start to teach like this," she said, leaning closer.

"Yeah?" Harry said, swallowing. "Don't you have class?" Harry asked, deciding that if she wanted to go slow they should stop.

"Unfortunately I do," she said, leaning in and placing a completely innocent and soft kiss on his lips. But it seemed like this was one of those situations where his body didn't want to listen.

Harry could feel Ginny smile against his lips, and she looked down.

"Just so you know, if you don't go to class I'm going to steal you away," Harry said, breathing shallowly.

"Maybe I'll let you." That was all she had to say, and Harry dragged her into his quarters. They were kissing fervently and Harry pushed her up against the wall. Suddenly, she took charge, and they ended up on the sofa with her on top this time. She started to trail kisses down his naked chest, and started sucking on his nipples.

"Oh!" Harry moaned; he had lost the function to speak. She continued to move downwards but stopped when she came to his pants. Harry wanted to push her further down but couldn't bring himself to move. Instead of going further down, she laid down on him and started to kiss him and move her hips. Harry tried to keep up with the kisses, but he could barely form a coherent thought. And that is when the door suddenly burst open, and Harry could see both Dumbledore and Snape standing there. He acted quickly and got away from under Ginny. He could see her turn dark red sitting there, not meeting the teachers' eyes.

"This is why you shouldn't have hired a teenager, Albus," Snape said.

Dumbledore only smiled. "Miss Weasley, I believe that you have a class you're late for." Harry could see Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad, unlike Snape's who looked annoyed.

"Harry, something has happened to Rose," Dumbledore said. Harry got up and walked into his bedroom. There he leaned against the door and closed his eyes. This was so not a situation he ever wanted to be in.

He looked down. "Come on, the action is over, and I do not need you right now," Harry sighed and formed the most ghastly pictures he could and felt relieved when his erection died down. Harry waved his hand and was clothed. He picked up his wand and walked out into the living room.

"Show the way," Harry said.

"""""

Up in the hospital wing, he could see a grey blob-like thing on the wall. Getting closer he could see that it was a jelly-like substance covering Rose in a perfect half sphere.

Harry closed his eyes. He should have known.

He could hear the other teachers filling the room.

"Damn it!" Harry said.

"""""""""""""

I hope you liked it, and I am really sorry about leaving it like that, but I do have some school stuff to do, even during the weekends, and well this is how it turned out this time.

Please review, makes it easier and more fun to update, knowing people are waiting for you (makes me write faster :D).

Until next time! :D


	10. Chapter 10

To all of my beloved readers a new chapter is finished and out. I am more or less sticking to my new updating schedule, and that is good, at least knowing my previous updating skills.

Anyhow, I know I left it with a bit if a cliffhanger, and that is evil, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

"""""

**octopus 86**: Who has enough power to open such portals? It isn't actually about raw power itself (even though it might seem like that in this chapter), but it is sort of an ability that tone person has, and it is sort of looked upon as part of the dark arts to be able to do such a thing.

**DanielWhite**: Will Rose ever be okay? Yes she will be, you'll get to see that in this chapter :D

**u****sernames are for losers**: Glad you liked the chapter, and the scene was meant to bring in some humor (in a way) :S.

**blobby**: :D

""""

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

_From chapter 9: _

_Up in the hospital wing, he could see a grey blob-like thing on the wall. Getting closer he could see that it was a jelly-like substance covering Rose in a perfect half sphere._

_Harry closed his eyes. He should have known._

_He could hear the other teachers filling the room._

_"Damn it!" Harry said._

"""

Chapter 10

"Please everyone, calm down," the Headmaster addressed the teachers whom were talking and pointing at Rose.

"I am in need of some assistance. I have never in my long life seen anything like this before, and therefore I do not know how to help Rose." The Headmaster was looking for anyone that could give him some answers.

"Can't we just magically or manually remove it?" McGonagall asked, walking towards the blob. Harry saw her hand reach out.

"I would not do that if I were you," Harry said, staring at the blob covering Rose. '_How could I have been so stupid?'_

"Why not, Harry?" the Headmaster said.

"If anyone touches that thing they will experience the same effect as if they had been struck by lightning," Harry said in a monotone voice, still staring at the blob.

"Do you know how to remove it?"

At the question from the Headmaster, Harry turned to face him, but before Harry could get a word out he was interrupted.

"Don't you think that it is more important to find out who did this? The other students could be in danger," Pomona said.

And again everyone turned towards him. '_Why is it always me that has the answers?'_

"Look, you probably won't believe everything I say, but a dementor did this. It will return, and when it does, either Rose is free or she is dead," Harry said.

"A dementor?" many of the teachers half asked.

"Harry, I don't think that dementors have the ability to do such a thing to anyone." The Headmaster looked a bit worried.

"I know that, and the demontors you all know of can't," Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, I had hoped to just skip the history lesson, but..." Harry sighed, looking at all the confused faces.

"A long time ago, a portal, one like the one that opened in the forest, opened and dementors came through. The portal closed and they were unable to go back home. This," Harry said, pointing at the blob, "is how they naturally hunted back then. But it is more time consuming and much harder to suck energy out of anything they can find. So they evolved, they changed and turned into the dementors we know of today," Harry said, and he could see a dozen of questions waiting for him.

"The important thing is that it can be removed, and Rose can be saved," Harry said.

"If this dementor had been in this castle since the incident in the forest, wouldn't there be more victims?" Snape asked.

"If it was from that portal it came from, then yes. But this dementor came from the portal that opened this morning," Harry said, knowing that Ginny had distracted him and he had not be able to tell the Headmaster of what he had felt.

"This morning, Harry?" The headmaster asked, and Harry turned to look at Rose.

"I was on my way to tell you when you told me to come here," Harry said, not meeting anyone's eyes and praying that Snape would hold his tongue.

"I think for the time being you should all return to your quarters and stay there until we have this situation under control," the Headmaster told the rest of the teachers. Harry could see that several of them, including the new history professor Samuel, were looking a bit white, and Harry couldn't really blame them could he.

"Just," Harry said out loud, "if you see this thing, don't engage it with magic. It won't affect it. The best thing you can do is run." Harry closed his eyes going over the right spells he would have to do in his mind.

"Harry, may I ask how you knew all this, as I said I have never heard of any such thing in my whole life," the Headmaster quietly asked.

"Remember the parsletongue book I mentioned I had read earlier? The book was written by Salazar Slytherin, and he once witnessed this happening. He was able to come up with a spell to save the victims, and he opened a portal and sent the dementor into it, hoping it would end up where it belonged," Harry said, still going over all the information in his head. There was no time to make mistakes.

"Harry, neither I nor Severus nor any other teacher at this school can open portals. If that is essential to all this..." The headmaster didn't finish his question.

"You can't. I can. That is not the important part," Harry said, brushing the question away for now. "What is important is that the moment I start to free Rose, the dementor will know. It will start to return here immediately, and I won't be able to defend myself." Harry looked at both the Headmaster and Snape.

"What do you expect us to do, Potter, if magic can't hurt it?" Snape sneered at him.

"It is basic physics. Even though you can't really hurt it, if you hit it with enough force it will be pushed away, and I can get time to finish," Harry said and then walked over to Rose. '_I__ should have known that this could have happened, but I had not thought of it.' _

"Just be ready," Harry said, holding his hands up. He then started the long chant.

Harry kept his senses open. He needed to know when the dementor would enter the hospital wing. It didn't happen until Harry was almost done. He held up one hand, continuing the chant, while using the other to knock over beds that would protect him a little.

He could hear Dumbledore and Snape doing their best to help him, but it was a loosing fight.

Harry could see the blob start to fade away and Rose fell. Harry caught her and laid her down on the ground. He didn't have any time to check on her. He needed to get the portal open. He looked at the thing; it was getting closer by the minute. '_You don't have time to do the whole chant, Harry.'_

Harry held up his hands and poured pure magic into one spot, then forced it to turn into a portal. In a few seconds the portal was open and Harry fell to the ground, exhausted. He knew that his magical core was close to being depleted; there was only enough left to keep him alive. He could not do any more and hoped Snape and Dumbledore would be able to get the dementor into the portal. Harry's vision went black.

"""""""

Harry woke up and felt rested. He sighed, and that's when everything came back. Harry sat up. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital wing, and everything was the way it was suppose to be. He could see Rose lying on the bed next to his. '_It worked.'_

"Ah, Harry, good, you're awake." Harry turned his head, and he saw Dumbledore walking towards him.

"It worked?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it worked," Dumbledore smiled. At that, Harry laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"If you're wondering, Rose is fine, and so is Severus." Harry sat up at that.

"Snape got hurt?" Harry could not see the potion professor in any of the beds.

"Severus saved your life by physically making sure that the dementor could not get to your unconscious body. But be assured that he is fine, Poppy healed him right away, and he is currently resting in his quarters." The twinkling in Dumbledore's eyes was back,

"And Rose? Has she woken up yet?" Harry asked, looking at the bed.

"Not yet, I am afraid. It could perhaps help to know what she was covered with." Dumbledore looked quizzically at him.

"I don't really know what it is, only that it is meant to protect its victims from harm." Harry looked worriedly at Rose.

"Well, I will leave you to get some more rest." Dumbledore left, not asking him about the portal.

""""""""""""""

Later that day, Harry was sitting on the bed looking through some essays, when he heard Rose shift on the bed. Harry looked up, and he could see her opening her eyes.

"Rose?" Harry got out of bed and walked over to her. Rose sat up and looked at him. There was no recognition at first and then, "You're Harry Potter!" she exclaimed. "What happened, where is Mum and Dad?" She looked around. "Where am I?" She looked back at him with a confused look.

"You don't remember?" Harry asked, looking worried. _'She can't remember?'_

"Remember what?" Rose asked.

"A while ago, your house was attacked by Death Eaters, and your parents were killed," Harry said, trying to keep his face neutral. "You were taken as a prisoner. About a week ago, we found you outside of Hogwarts in the forest. And just last night you were attacked by a creature, but we managed to save you."

"I don't," Rose said, and Harry could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Look, I'll get Poppy to give you a potion so you can get some more rest," Harry said, giving her a small, supportive smile.

""""""""""""""""""

After having told Dumbledore of what had happened, Harry went to his quarters and sent of a letter to Ginny, Ron and Hermione and told them that he was fine.

Of course, as he expected they were all knocking on the door minutes later.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside him.

"A bit tired, but fine," Harry said.

"Fine? I think we already covered that that word doesn't mean anything," Ron said.

Harry smiled. "Yeah, well, at the moment I am actually fine. Not great because I am still tired, so fine is a good word at the moment," Harry said, knowing that he really needed to stop using that word.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

After Ron, Hermione and Ginny left, Harry headed down to Snape's quarters. He easily found Salazar's Portrait.

"I need to talk to Snape," Harry said, looking at the snake around the man's wrist. It was a beautiful creature.

"Right away, Mr. Potter," Salazar said and left the portrait.

A minute later, Snape opened the portrait and looked at him.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked when the man didn't say anything. Snape kept quiet but stepped away.

Inside the living room, Harry realized that this was the second time he was down here. He had never thought that he would ever see the inside of Snape's personal quarters.

"What do you want, Potter?" Snape asked, walking over to a cupboard and taking out a bottle of fire whiskey.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life," Harry said and added, "again."

"Was that all?" the man asked. _'Well, what was I expecting? This is Snape after all.'_

Harry was about to leave when the man spoke up again.

"Not so fast. Albus might not want to question you, but what you're dealing with is dangerous, Potter." Harry turned and looked at Snape, not understanding where this was coming from.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You possess knowledge that you shouldn't, reading books that are not for you, opening portals. Potter, you are heading down a dark road." Snape held a glass of fire whiskey and walked towards him.

"What were you expecting me to do, Snape?" Harry said. "Keep reading school books and hope that Voldemort would just drop dead on his own?" Harry saw Snape flinch at hearing Voldemort's name.

"I don't know what you or anyone else in this world expected, but I can't beat him with only seven years of Hogwarts knowledge. You of all people should know that. He's got a lifetime's worth of knowledge behind him, and without some dirty trick of my own I can't possibly win. And who are you to judge me?" Harry asked. This was not what he had expected, but after the way Snape acted after they had found Rose in the forest, Harry should not have been surprised.

Snape was standing relatively close to him, and he could smell the whiskey from the man's breath. _'He is drunk. You're getting a lecture from a drunken man!'_

"Look Professor, I came down here to say thank you. I did that, and now I am leaving," Harry walked out of the door. _'How did anyone expected me to live through this war?'_

"That is a good question, Mr. Potter." Harry turned around and saw Salazar in the picture.

"Yeah, whatever," Harry said, and he left without questioning how Salazar knew what he had been thinking.

"_He does not understand, master,"_ the Snake hissed.

"No, he does not. Taking care of one of his troubles was obviously not enough. He needs more help." Salazar looked down at his snake. "Go, my love. He will need support. I fear that our young hero might be in for more trouble than what he expects."

"_Master, you need my strength. The gateway took much of your power. I cannot leave now_," the snake protested

"I have a few pieces left to play, my love. Go, help him," Salazar said. The snake made its way out of the portrait and down to the ground. She followed the young man out of the dungeons.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

So what do you think?

There have been a few clues in the last few chapters, don't know if anyone has picked up on it, perhaps they are too vague :S

Well anyway, as always any feedback is nice :D


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I'm really sorry for this huge delay, by exams sort of managed to creap up on me and I just freaked out (Managed to pass all of them though (bearly)). And then I needed a break, and I didn't take my computer with me when I went home for Christmas.

But now I am back at my apartment, and I felt real guilty about not having updated in a long long time. I had watched American Pie the night before this chapter suddenly jumped in to my head, so there is where the inspiration came from.

**Which means that this chapter is M rated, there are sexual content so if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**octopus86 'Max:** Sorry if it is a little difficult to understand what is going on, things will get clearer in the future. And I am sorry to say that this chapter won't clear tings up either, but the next one, I will start bringing some of the loose ends together. :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter 11

The last few days had been chaotic, and Harry had mostly locked himself away to just get some time alone with himself. He just didn't want to focus on anything other than doing his job. Of course, he did feel bad for keeping Ginny away as she was his girlfriend. Harry just hoped that she wasn't too mad, but this week had done him much good, and he felt rested.

Harry had been sitting at his desk in his quarters all day grading papers. Not the most fun thing to do in the world, but it had to be done. Maybe he could go find Ginny afterwards and apologise.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ginny's point of view (Earlier the same day):_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ginny didn't like being pushed away from Harry, and she wasn't too sure about what was going on this time. She just wished that he would talk to her; she had told him on many occasions that she was there for him, and still he kept her at arm's length.

_Well, not all the time. _Ginny thought, smiling.

But that wasn't all that was bothering her. Harry had been clear about wanting to take things slow, but Ginny hadn't thought they would be moving this slow. She was beginning to feel a tiny bit frustrated, and she didn't know how to make Harry just give in and do it.

Ginny was trying to do some homework but this was sooo not working. She welcomed Hermione when she sat down beside her.

"Hey!" Ginny smiled.

"Hello," Hermione said, a little puzzled by Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ginny asked, putting her pen down.

"Sure, is something bothering you?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, Harry's been keeping you and Ron away too this week, and I just wish I knew what was wrong," Ginny started, not really what she needed help with.

"Well, Ginny, what you should know about Harry is that he wants to please people, well more of everyone but himself, and I think that everything that's happened has just gotten to be a bit too much. I think he is for once being a little selfish and taking some time off for himself, if you know what I mean," Hermione said, having a thoughtful expression on her face. Ginny envied Hermione sometimes, she knew Harry in ways Ginny didn't and sometimes it seemed like she would never be able to break through his guards.

"That isn't really what's bothering you, is it?" Hermione asked, looking intensely at her.

"No, well, not really, no," Ginny said, looking down at her books. "You see, here is the thing: I kind of have this 'itch'-" Ginny gestured with her hands. "-if you know what I mean, and Harry wants to move at a snail's pace. I just- I don't know how to make him just give in to what I know he wants," Ginny said, frustrated

Hermione smiled a little. "Well, I think Harry just doesn't want to hurt you, and, well, he hasn't been is this situation before, you know," she said looking sympathetically.

"I know that, and he did tell me that himself. But like I said, I know – like really know – that he wants this just as badly as I do, but I just need something to push him over the edge, so that he will just do it!" Ginny said.

"So who will do what?" Ron asked, sitting down beside Hermione. Ginny looked at her brother. Not the brother she would usually go to for help, but he was a guy...

"I don't think you want to know, Ron," Hermione said, half-smiling.

"Why not? Maybe I can help," Ron said, turning his head towards Ginny.

"Well, it's about Harry," Ginny said, and she could see her brother contemplating whether or not he would want to know this.

"I think I can handle it," Ron said.

"Well, I want to-" Ginny paused. This was her brother and her boyfriend's best friend. Maybe saying it directly would not be such a good idea. "-go all the way, and he is holding back. I need to know how to make him not hold back," Ginny said, and she could see her brother was so not going to help her with this.

"Okay, I am just going to go," Ron said, slowly getting up and walking away.

"Ginny, I don't know how to help you. Ron and I never had this problem, and we were both ready and ... well, you know." Hermione got up and followed Ron up into the dormitories.

Ginny sighed. Maybe she should write Fred and George. They would be able to give her some advice. Ginny turned her head, and her eyes landed on Seamus and Dean. Well, it wasn't a real secret that they had gotten together; she had heard her brother complain a lot about it. Although she wasn't too sure where to place Dean now and he might not be the right person to ask about this, he was the one that... but ... maybe... Well, even if he did play on both teams, he and Seamus were guys.

"Hey," Ginny said, sitting down beside them.

"Ginny!" Dean smiled.

"Can I ask your advice on something?" Ginny asked, not too sure about how to ask this.

"Of course," Dean looked at her, waiting for the question.

"Okay, you're both guys and, well you see the thing is..." Ginny trailed off. _'Ginny, you were able to articulate yourself to your brother. Ex-boyfriend and his new boyfriend shouldn't be as difficult.'_

"Does this have something to do with a certain DADA professor?" Dean asked with a smile on his face, enjoying her discomfort.

"Yes, this is about Harry. You see, he wants to take things slow, but I'm like really ready and still he won't budge. I need advice on how to push him over whatever it is that is holding him back and make him embrace the feeling I know he is feeling," Ginny said.

Both the guys smiled.

"Well, how far have you gone?" Seamus asked.

Ginny thought about it.

"Kind of third base," Ginny said, thinking about what third base really meant.

"Kind of? Does that mean you haven't returned the favour?" Seamus was really enjoying himself.

"..." Ginny opened her mouth, but, well he had certainly 'helped' her out on occasion.

"Well, he hasn't really given me the opportunity to do so," she said.

"Okay, look Ginny, Harry is a 'proper man', and trust me, he won't give you any opportunity. He is all about giving to others, not to himself. You just need to catch him off-guard and give him a reason to 'budge,'" Dean smiled at using the same word that Ginny had used herself. Ginny thought about it.

"Thanks." Ginny got up and left the common room.

She had a goal: she was going to give Harry some happy time, and it was going to be now. She just didn't quite know how to yet.

Ginny reached Harry's door and knocked on it. She waited. '_Maybe he won't open it,'_ she frowned, but just as she was losing hope, the door opened and Harry smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked, and she could see him turn around and look at something. Frowning, he turned back. Ginny looked hopeful at him. _'Don't say no, don't say no,'_ she wished.

"Well, I still have some papers to grade, but if you don't mind waiting..." He stepped aside and let her in.

Ginny sat down at the sofa and waited. She wasn't certain about how much time had gone by when Deans words came back to her "he won't give you an opportunity". She needed to do this all on her own. She looked at the table and saw the fruit lying on a plate. That gave her an idea. She picked up a banana, and sat down on the opposite side of the small table Harry was currently grading papers on.

She had once read somewhere that men liked it when girls ate penis shaped food, and now was the time to test it out.

She pealed the banana, and slowly put her lips around it. She pulled slightly back at so not take a too bit bite and she bit off. She looked at Harry, and he was looking at the banana.

Harry coughed "Um, Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked apprehensively.

Ginny swallowed innocently. "I'm just waiting for you to finish." She again put her lips slowly around the banana, pulled slightly back and bit off a tiny bite.

"Finish?" Harry asked, looking at the banana and then her.

Ginny swallowed. "I'm waiting for you to come." For a third time she put her lips slowly around the banana, trying to make it look as sensual as possible, and bit of another bite, larger than the others.

"Come?" Harry asked, and suddenly the pen he had been using broke. And Ginny could hear that he was breathing harder and faster than normal.

"Yes, I thought we could have some fun," she smiled. _"He won't give you the opportunity," _the words rang in Ginny's ears.

"Maybe this will help you finish." Ginny smiled and put the rest of the banana on the table and slipped under the table. She reached out and unzipped Harry's pants before he could stop her. She came face to face with his erection.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry said.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Harry's point of view (from the knocking on the door):_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry sighed and got up to see who was at the door. He smiled happily when he opened it to find Ginny standing outside.

"Hey," he said. Maybe she had read his thoughts.

"Can I come in?" Ginny asked. Harry turned around and looked at the stack of papers on his desk. He frowned and looked back at Ginny. She was looking hopefully back at him. _'Harry, you wanted to see her, just not this early, but...'_

"Well, I still have some papers to grade, but if you don't mind waiting..." Harry stepped aside and let her in.

Harry saw Ginny sitting down on the sofa, and he went back to his papers. He really wished that this could go faster than it did.

Harry wasn't certain about how much time had gone by when he suddenly looked up and saw Ginny sitting in front of him eating a banana. Harry looked at the banana she was holding.

Harry coughed "Um, Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked apprehensively.

Ginny blinked. "I'm just waiting for you to finish," she said. She then put her lips slowly around the length of the banana, pulled slightly back and slowly bit off.

"Finish?" Harry asked, looking at the banana before looking at Ginny.

"I'm waiting for you to come," she said. To hear that word coming out of her mouth sped up his heartbeat, and he noticed that there was some activity going on in his pants. _'__Get a grip on yourself, she is eating a banana, and you're thinking of jumping her. That is not...' _Harrys thoughts trailed off as she once more slowly put her fine lips around the banana and bit off a bite.

"Come?" Harry asked, breaking the pen he was holding. _'Is she serious?'_ Harry wondered.

"Yes, I thought we could have some fun," She smiled. Harry took a sharp intake of breath. _'__Get a grip on yourself, man!' _Harry thought. And before he could stop her, she was suddenly between his legs having gotten his pants and boxer off.

"Wow, Ginny," Harry said, and his mind wasn't able to process any other thoughts as he felt her sensual mouth around his erection.

It was nothing like anything he had ever experienced. He had of course dreamed of this, but...

"Holy!" Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning loudly. But that did not last for long, he could not hold it back.

"Oh!" was more or less the only thing that escaped his mouth.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Harry tried to start, but how come words were so hard to form when you needed them to? "I'm gonna-" Harry felt the warmth leaving him, and with the wheels on the chair, Harry pushed back and came, making a mess.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ginny's point of view:_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Ginny heard Harry said, and she had to admit she really liked to hear her name coming out of that mouth.

"I'm gonna-" and she understood what he had tried to tell her. She pulled away and got up on the chair she had occupied earlier.

She could hear Harry panting where he sat, and he looked at her.

"Well, hopefully that helped a little. Come find me later," she said and left him to think about that, hoping that this little taste of how things could be would just be enough to make him come again. Ginny smiled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

So what do you think? I really like to get feedback, anything is fine, even if it is only one word, it sort of inspires me to write a new chapter faster.

I know (or think I know) that there will be some questions about why the snake hasn't shown up yet, what about Rose, and everything else. I am sorry to say that I lost a bit of track of the story over the holyday, and this chapter was purely for fun, and nothing more. The loose ends will be tied together in the next chapter, and I will try to bring in some drama, and action :D

Until then, and as always please review, and any question is welcomed ;D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hey everyone, a new chapter is out, and another is on the way, still in my head though, but it is on its way :D

Now my beta informed me that he is real busy with school, and it will only get worse, so I am in need of a new one. Really need! (I guess is the key word.) For those of you who have read my earlier stories you will know that my language had improved much, and a lot of the credit for that has to go to my beta :D

But anyone who would be willing to help me out, just contact me, please.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""-

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. And as will be apparent in this chapter Ginny and Harry is together. Voldemort is still alive, and will make an appearance soon. Things will happen, and we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""-

Chapter 12

Harry woke to the sun shining in his eyes. It was Saturday, and he had slept longer than usual.

Friday had been, for the lack of a better word, a weird day. It had started out with him teaching his Friday classes, then he had gone back to his quarters to grade papers – which was rather boring. Then, out of nowhere, Ginny had shown up as if she had heard him wishing that he could go and find her, and she had given him a blowjob. Harry could not figure out where that had come from. It puzzled him. He definitely wanted it to happen again, but he didn't quite know what to make of it. He could always go and ask... or could he?

Harry got out of bed and put on clothes. It might be a bad idea, but he needed to ask Ginny what yesterday was all about.

He was right outside his quarters heading for the Gryffindor common room to find her when a voice slowly said, _"I have been waiting for you."_

Harry turned around, seeking out who had said that, but there was no one there. He shook his head and was about to start walking again when he felt something on his leg.

"_My master told me to find you,"_ the small green snake that was climbing his leg said.

"_Your master?"_ Harry questioned, furrowing his brows. 'Where have I seen that snake before?'

"Are you all right, Professor?" Harry looked up and saw one of his first years standing in front of him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Harry gave the boy a half-smile and decided that this was a talk he should have in private.

Harry sat down on his sofa in his quarters and looked at the snake.

"_I ask you again, your master? Who is that? And why would he send a snake to me_?" Harry had not seen this one coming when he got up this morning. To have a snake seek him out, that was a new one.

"_My master, Salazar Slytherin, sent me to keep you safe,"_ the snake answered truthfully. As far as Harry knew it was not in the nature of a snake to lie.

That was where he had seen the snake; it had been in the picture guarding Snape's quarters.

"_Wait, he sent you to me to keep me safe? Last time I saw you, you were in his picture, not alive,"_ Harry said.

"_My master used magic to bring me to life, to keep you safe,"_ the snake said.

"_Keep me safe from what?"_ Harry asked.

"_I was told not to tell you. You have to come to the truth on your own,"_ the snake said carefully.

Harry breathed out, _"Well, we'll see about that."_ He left the quarters in a quick pace, heading towards the dungeons with the snake still around his wrist.

He had no difficulties finding the portrait, and the man was still there.

"What exactly is this suppose to mean?" Harry asked, holding his hand up and showing the snake to his so-called master.

"I sent her to you to keep you out of trouble," the man replied with a smirk on his face.

"To keep me safe, is that it?" Harry said, not happy about the situation. Who was this man who thought that after he had been dead for some centuries that he could just send some snake after him and only tell him that it was to keep him safe? Safe from what?

"Well, that is one way of putting it," the man sighed and looked at his fingernails.

"Safe from what?" Harry said intensely, trying to keep the volume at a minimal, knowing that Snape could most likely hear him from the inside if he made too much noise.

"_I don't think he will listen to what I tell him master,"_ the snake said.

"_Ah, alas my love, I need you to stay with him. He will need you in time."_ The man smiled at his snake.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to keep her with me, so that is that." Harry put the snake on the ground and turned around to walk away.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, BOY." Harry flinched at the tone of voice the man used and turned back to face the portrait.

"I have not waited this long for you, I have not done what I have done, just to have you say thanks but no thanks. You will keep my bellowed Sabella with you if it is the last thing you do," Salazar told him, looking quite serious, and although Harry knew that the man was only a portrait, it felt like if the man wanted to he could really hurt Harry.

Harry sighed and picked the snake up.

"Well, what am I suppose to do with her?" Harry asked. "And don't you dare try and tell me she is here to keep me safe."

"She will guide you to the truth when it is time for you to know it," the man said.

"And what is that suppose to mean" Harry asked, frustrated.

"You will know in time," the man smiled, and that was when the potion master decided that the noise outside his quarters was starting to bother him.

"Potter, what exactly are you doing outside my quarters?" Snape asked, and he did not look happy.

"Oh, do not fret, son. We are merely having a nice chat," Salazar said, chuckling.

"Have a nice day, my boy. I will see you on another occasion, I am sure of that," Salazar said, and Harry took the chance to get out of there before Snape started to ask too many questions.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""-

Harry got back to his quarters and sat down on the sofa again.

"_And what am I suppose to do with you, have you around my wrist 24/7?"_ Harry asked the snake, holding his hand up so he could look at the snake.

"You will not be required to have me on your person at all time. I am, as my master said, here to both guide you and keep you safe," the snake said. "Now, I would enjoy having a warm place to stay. Food I can acquire on my own."

Harry shook his head, conjured up a cage, and put the snake in it, and he made sure that there was a small door that she could use whenever she felt like. From what he could remember from the time he went to the zoo, there was always some kind of heat lamp or something with the snakes, so Harry used magic to conjure up a small lumos-like ball that radiated heat and placed it over the cage.

He was about to call Dobby and ask if he could have some food brought to his quarters when there was a knock on his door.

Opening the door, Harry smiled when he saw Ginny standing outside.

"Hey, I was just on my way to come find you," Harry said, not exactly a lie. He had been on his way.

"Well, I decided that I was tired of you coming to me, so I came here." She smiled as Harry let her into the apartment.

"Yeah, this lovely little snake kept me from finding you," Harry said, pointing to the cage with the snake in.

"Oh, she so tiny, does she have a name?" Ginny asked, looking into the cage.

"Sabella," Harry said.

"And you just found it. Maybe it escaped from Snape trying to cut it up and use it as potion ingredients," Ginny smiled.

"No, she said that her master sent her to keep me safe," Harry said, shrugging it off.

"She said her master sent her?" Ginny asked, and Harry looked at her and saw that she had gone instantly pale.

'Harry, you stupid, idiotic son of a-'

"Ginny, I'm sorry, I should have phrased that better. Come and sit down, I'll tell you the whole story," Harry said. He had not thought that one over. She had been hypnotised by Voldemort, and as far as she knew "the master" could and would most likely be him.

Harry told her what had happened after he found the snake, and she gained a little colour back.

"So I was about to eat. Do you want some? You look like you could use something to eat," Harry said, brushing a hand against her cheek.

"Sure," Ginny said, and then she frowned. "You're sure that the snake didn't come from You-Know-Who?" she asked, worried.

"I am quite sure, and even if she did, what is a tiny small snake like her to do?" Harry asked, trying to reason with her. "He already knows where I am."

"I guess." Ginny didn't look completely sure about it. Harry decided that this was as good time as ever to actually get an answer to the question he had wanted to ask her earlier today.

"Ginny, there was something I was wondering about earlier today, and I'm not too sure if I should ask this but I'm going to anyways because, well, I just have to," Harry said. It seemed to calm Ginny's worries.

"Yesterday, what was that about?" Harry asked, and before she could answerer he added, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, because I did. I just, well, you haven't before, and I didn't think, and well-" Ginny kissed him, stopping his rant.

"Harry," she said, pulling away. "First of all, you have on many occasions brought me pleasure, and I wanted to return the favour. I know you did not expect it to happen, and that is sort of why I did it too. You give sooo much of yourself and I wanted to give something for you, and the only way I knew that you would let me was if I took things into my own hands and made it happen," Ginny said.

"Well, I just, you know, it is important-" a second kiss stopped this rant as well.

"Harry, I don't mind the fact that you are taking control. I am just trying to tell you that I can go there, and you should not be afraid to ask it of me. I know how I feel when you're down there, and I, well, you haven't before." Now it was Ginny's time to not find the right words.

"No, I haven't. Well, in dreams, but not in the real world. And I guess it's nice to know that you can and want to please me too," Harry said, smiling over the word "please."

"You know, practice makes perfect," Ginny smiled gleefully.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""-

"You have failed me! Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.

"Master, I'm sorry." The man on the floor managed to get to his knees before his master.

"I needed her! And you shall get her back to me!" Voldemort said.

"I can try, but master, the old man informed us that she would start classes at Hogwarts. She will be under great protection. I do not know if I will be able to get to her." The man on the floor trembled.

"Then you should not come back. If you do return without her, you will know my wrath!" Voldemort looked down on the man. "Crucio!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""-

Harry woke up in bed, his whole body trembling.

"Harry! Harry, you need to calm down," Harry heard a voice.

"What?" Harry asked, opening one eye, and that was when he saw that his whole room was shaking. Harry laid his head back. He could feel that it was his magic that was doing this, and he could feel that he was not going to be able to stop it on his own. He needed a potion.

"I can't," Harry said. He held up a hand, which was shaking uncontrollably. If he heard right, Remus was the person who had called out to him, and Harry hoped he remembered about last time, when the man dragged him down to the dungeons.

"Potter, I need to get into the room," Harry heard Snape say.

'Okay Harry, breathe and calm down, they can't get to you, when the room is attacking them.' Suddenly, a vial was in his mouth, and Harry drank the contents. A second vial replaced the first one, and Harry drank that one as well, tasting that it was a calming draught. After a minute, the room settled down.

Harry sat up and saw that Remus was indeed outside his room, and so was Dumbledore.

"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked quietly as he walked over to his bed.

"Voldemort wants Rose, and she's not safe," Harry said, looking into those clear blue eyes with worry.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""-

Now that was it for this time, I didn't have too much time to work on this, this time, I went home last weekend, and was just able to finish this before going.

Now as I said at the top of the page, I need a new beta, my old one is sticking around for a couple of months, but after that I am on my own, and well, things are better after someone had looked over it, spell check can only do so much before it fails, sadly.

As always, reviews help keep me motivated, and anyone wanting to be my beta tell me though the review button, and we'll talk business ;D


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I know that it's been a long long long while since I updated, and I feel awful for just up and leaving like that. My old beta didn't have time to look over my stories anymore, and I was planning to continue, but somewhere along the way I ended up with writers block, and just really didn't want to write anymore. This summer I looked over the chapters that I had written, and I realised that I honestly really love my story, and I contacted reverberating who had been so nice to offer to be my new beta, and here it is, chapter 13.

I hope, for those of you who are still with me, and all the new readers, that you will enjoy this chapter. I hope to update real soon. The semester at the university haven't started just jet, so I still have some time to myself, and time to writer :D

1313131313

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. Ginny and Harry are together. Voldemort is still alive. And we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

_1313131313131313131313131313 13_

_From last chapter:_

_"Harry, what happened?" Dumbledore asked quietly as he walked over to his bed._

_"Voldemort wants Rose, and she's not safe," Harry said, looking into those clear blue eyes with worry._

Chapter 13

Harry had been given a little bit of time to get dressed and take a quick shower, and was now in Dumbledore's office.

"You said Rose isn't safe?" Dumbledore asked looking at Harry worriedly.

"As you probably guessed, I just had a vision. Voldemort is furious, he wants her badly. That doesn't even cover how much he wants her, needs her. She is important. More important than anything it seems. And whoever this person is, this spy of his, has failed to get a hold of her and was severely punished by him tonight," Harry said, trying his best to relay the powerful emotions from the vision.

"Do you know what he wants with her and why?" Dumbledore asked hopefully.

"No, I don't know," Harry said looking out of the window.

Harry could feel that his hand was still shaking slightly from the vision, even with the potions he had gotten from Snape.

"If that is all, I would like to go and lie down for a while," Harry said looking at the ground.

Harry honestly just wanted to be alone, and feel sorry for himself. Right now, even Ginny could not make him feel any better. Dumbledore nodded and Harry left the office.

Once back in his quarters, he lay down on the sofa and closed his eyes, trying very hard to ignore the trembling he could feel all over his body.

Harry must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes, he could see that it was dark outside. Harry sat up and happily noted that the trembling had stopped. You just have to love potions.

1313131313131313131313131313 1313131313131313

Harry stood at the front of the classroom, and watched as the whole 7th year class engaged in dueling. It was actually going very well. No one had been hurt yet, at least. And it seemed that the class knew a lot of different spells that could come in handy when engaged in battle.

"Okay everyone, if you could all find your seat," Harry called out to the group.

"This is good. From what I have observed the last couple of lessons, you know a lot of good spells, which could save your life sometime," Harry said as the class sat down.

"But I have also noticed that every time someone loses their wand, the duel stops. And that is something that needs to change," Harry said looking at everyone.

"But what do you expect us to do without a wand in a duel?" Malfoy said, without raising his hand.

"Five points from Slytherin form speaking without permission," Harry looked at Malfoy, "But it is a valid question. What would one do when he or she is left without a wand?" Harry asked, walking around the classroom.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger," Harry said looking at her.

"You ought to get it back, somehow," she said.

"Yes that is right," Harry smiled. "But that is also another important question; how would any of you get your wand back when disarmed in a duel?" Harry asked, looking around the classroom

.

No one had their hand raised, mostly because no one could think of a way to do it that would not get them killed in the process. And then he saw that Neville had his hand raised."

"Mr. Longbottom?" Harry smiled to encourage him to speak up.

"If possible you could summon the wand to you," he said, and many in the class started to laugh as Harry had expected.

"Miss Parkinson, why would you and the rest of the class laugh at that answer?" Harry asked, looking at her sternly.

"Well you have just lost your wand and he wants to use magic to get it back, but you don't have your wand on you," she said half laughing.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, for you answer Mr. Longbottom, because that is the very next thing that I am going to teach you. To summon your wand – wandlessly," Harry said, halting the laughter that was still reverberating from some students.

"I realize that wandless magic is not something that is very common in the wizarding world, but that does not mean that it is impossible to do," Harry said, walking back and forth behind his desk. "Well, I guess that every one of you, before you came to Hogwarts, were able to do magic. It might not have been a big thing. It might have been something small, like summoning a teddy bear, a favorite toy, a bottle of milk, or something similar. If you could do it then without a wand, why would you find the notion so ridiculous now?"

Harry waited for an answer, but it never came.

"Since you were eleven years old, you have been taught to channel magic through a wand, and now I am going to try and teach you to do magic without it. At least some simple charms that don't require a lot of magic to do," Harry said.

"One of the reasons that wizards and witches began using wands was because it is easier to produce spells by channeling them through a magical artifact. It requires a lot of magic to produce a spell without a wand; even the simplest of charms might be very, very hard to produce, which is why I am telling you that I will try to teach you how to do wandless magic. I am in no way saying that you will succeed in doing so," Harry said. "But that will have to wait to next lesson. Your homework is to present an essay on what you can use wandless magic for, dismissed."

Harry sat down at his desk, and was immensely glad that the class he had just dismissed was the last class of the day. He was really looking forward to the weekend to come, but it was only Monday. Harry looked up, and saw Rose standing in front of him.

"Hey," Harry said, half greeting, half asking her what was wrong.

"I was in class today, I don't know if you noticed," she said smiling.

"No I guess I missed that, I was honestly a bit distracted in class," Harry said, giving her an apologetic smile.

"That's okay. I will be there next class too," she said with a smile.

And then she left. Harry looked after her as she left, wondering what that was about.

1313131313131313131313131313 13131313

Either Rose was stalking him, or they just happen to be at the same places all day. She kept bumping in to him. And the Harry meant _really_ bumping in to him. One time, she fell on top of him, and spent quite a long time to get up. Actually Harry did most of the work while getting them both to their feet. Harry had no idea what was going on with her; she seemed like a totally new person with her memory of the torture gone. Well it was expected, but well Harry had not expected such a big change to take place. He could not, for the life of him, figure it out. And he didn't really want to make time for it, because Harry had plans. Really important plans that needed his full attention. Plans that made it necessary for Harry to floo to Remus' after class on Wednesday. Something which he would soon regret doing. Harry appeared in the livingroom, to find it empty. Harry head noises in the kitchen and opened the door. That would forever be one of the worst things he could have ever done, because on the kitchen table he saw Remus lying naked, with a very naked Severus Snape standing between his legs. Harry froze for what seemed to him like a million seconds, hoping that is was only a few, before he quickly shut the door and walk back to the livingroom.

Harry could not for the world of him manage to wrap his mind around what he had just witnessed; Remus and Snape! Since when had… Snape hated Remus, didn't he? Or was this perhaps just a onetime thing, or… No Harry could not wrap his mind around it, it was just not…

"Harry, what, what are you doing here?" Remus stuttered as he came in to the livingroom wearing a bathrobe on.

"Well I came to visit, but I guess it is bad timing," Harry said, grimacing. "Really bad timing,"

Harry turned around, walking towards the fireplace, he was not planning to leave, he just couldn't look at Remus at he moment.

"Harry, please, don't go," Remus pleaded. Remus' tone made Harry turn around again quickly.

And the look on Remus' face made Harry hate himself. Remus was afraid that Harry would hate him now, and Harry turning away from him, not the right thing to do.

"I'm not leaving. I am just trying to…"

Harry sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Is this a onetime thing or…?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus.

And Remus' face was devastating to look at; the fear of rejection was written all over his face.

"No, not a onetime thing," Remus answered in a low voice looking down at the fool.

"How long?" Harry asked.

He was a bit hurt that Remus had not told him, but then again, seeing the look on his face made it quite clear; Remus had never intended for him to find out.

"Honestly, since you were thirteen. But it's been more of a relationship since Sirius died," Remus said.

Well Harry could see that, they were half way together while Remus as teaching, but it had never bloomed because of Sirius coming back, and then when he died, Remus was completely alone, and…

"Okay," Harry said

"Okay?" Remus asked, sitting down.

"I can see that you are positively frightened that I am going to up and leave and never come back. But that is not who I am," Harry looked at Remus. "I can't say I get it, I honestly don't. But if this is what makes you happy, then by all means," Harry said, and he had barely gotten the words out before Remus hugged him.

Remus really hugged him. Remus never hugged him, which was based on the fact that Harry kept flinching from everyone's touch. And flinching didn't sit well with the werewolf. Remus had tried to hug him when they first met, but backed off after having tried to hug him a few times. But now, Remus hugged him like he never intended to let go. And all Harry could do was put his arms around him and wait it out.

Harry understood it, Remus had always been afraid of rejection. And Harry's rejection would have most likely broken him. Harry was his cub, and he meant the world to Remus. Remus let go.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No don't be, I get it," Harry told him.

"No, I know you don't like to be hugged, and I shouldn't have," Remus said.

Instead of trying to say something, Harry decided to hug Remus. He knew that whenever Harry decided to hug Remus, the man always tried to make the hug last just a little bit longer. Harry had no problem with initiating contact with everyone, he just had a problem when people caught him of guard.

"Don't be sorry, I'm the one that should be sorry," Harry said sitting back.

"Why would you be sorry Harry," said Remus, looking at Harry.

"You're right. I don't like to be hugged, but it is not because I don't like it, but because I am not used to it. I flinch away because the Dursleys never gave me affection. And I know that, that does not fit well with Moony," Harry said.

"Then I am going to start hugging you whenever I see you," Remus smiled.

"So, he is going to hide back there until I leave, right?" Harry asked.

"Most likely," Remus said laughing. "Why don't I come to visit you in about thirty minutes?"

Harry smiled at that and left.

131313131313131313131313

"Are you serious Harry? This is not something to be treated lightly," Remus asked.

"Yes I am quite serious, and well I read somewhere about it, and…"

Harry didn't say any more.

"Well yes, I saw them myself. I think they're in the Potter family vault," Remus said.

"Would you come with me to get them?" Harry asked.

"Of course; I would be honored," Remus smiled giving him a hug.

1313131313131313131313131313 

Harry had to give blood to the goblins to get into the Potter vault, and was now standing in the doorway to the vault. It was big. Really big.

"You don't happen to know where…?" Harry asked looking at Remus.

"No, unfortunately I don't," Remus said.

"Guess we've got some work ahead of us," Harry smiled.

While looking through the vault, Harry found his family tree.

"Hey, Remus, look at this," Harry said holding it up.

"What?" Remus asked, walking over to where he was sitting.

"It's my family tree," Harry said.

"Ah, yes I remember this. Lily was quite unhappy about this," Remus said.

Harry gave him a look after hearing those words.

"And?" Harry asked.

"If you look at the top if your mother's tree, you will only find one name," Remus pointed at the place.

"Eliza Evens," Harry read aloud. "She's the founder of the line?" Harry asked and frowned, you could not start a family line all on your one.

"The man who got her pregnant didn't stay around to raise the child. Apparently he already had a wife," Remus said.

"That's awful," Harry said, looking closer at the tree.

Harry put the tree aside and saw a wooden box had been hiding under it.

Harry opened it and smiled.

"Found it," Harry grinned, holding the box.

"Then is there more you wanted to see while we are here?" Remus asked

"No. Maybe another time. I think there has been enough family drama for one today," Harry said. And they left the vault.

13131313131313131313131313

Well that is it for now. My hand is protesting against writing anymore. I have while studying, contracted some sort of something in my hand (tendonitis?) and I will have to let it rest a little bit before writing the next chapter (which I hope and think will be really soon) until next chapter ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Well I here is chapter 14. Out sooner rather than later. I just had to get this out there, I feel a bit guilty going over a whole year before updating, and this whole chapter would just not leave me alone until I wrote it.

14141414141414

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defense against dark arts teaching position. Ginny and Harry are together. Voldemort is still alive. And we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

141414141414

Chapter 14

After coming back from Gringotts, Harry began making preparations. He had a few things that he needed done before Saturday. Everything had to be perfect. Nothing could go wrong.

Up in the room of requirement, things were looking good. The room had given him exactly what he wanted.

"Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry Potter, sir! What can Dobby do for you sir?" The elf asked with a smile.

"I need a favour from the kitchen elves," Harry said.

"Of course sir, anything for you sir," Dobby replied.

Harry explained things to the overeager, little elf.

141414141414

"Professor, can I talk to you for a moment?" Rose asked.

Harry was about to enter his quarters when she approached him.

"What?" Harry asked.

He felt a little guilty for not having taken any time to talk with her after everything that had happened. But the fact was; she didn't need his help anymore. And the kinship that she had needed in the hospital was no longer needed. She couldn't remember what had happened to her while she had been captured by Voldemort, and was at the moment just like any other girl in the school. So he had tried to not have any inappropriate contact with her and had decided to treat her like any of his students.

"Can I come in and sit down?" She asked, looking at him with something that resembled puppy dog eyes.

"That would not be appropriate. Why don't we go to my office instead?" Harry said holding his hand out to show the way.

"No it's fine, it wasn't important," she said, walking away.

Harry did not understand her; this was not the first time she had made such an inquiry this week. Harry shook his head. That was something he could talk to her about next week, this weekend was too important for him to get distracted by anything else. Remus had offered to grade the remaining essays, so he did not have to worry about anything but Ginny this weekend.

Harry sat down on the sofa taking a deep breath. He was really going to do this. Taking another deep breath Harry smiled. He was going to do this! Harry laughed.

"_Master, is everything alright?_" Sabella asked.

Harry had not seen the snake at all this week and had been a bit worried about her, even if he had not asked to get landed with her in the first place.

"_I'm fine. I am just a bit excited about this weekend,_" Harry said smiling.

"_I sense that you are ready to mate with the female,_" the snake said in a matter of fact voice.

Harry turned bright red. Merlin, he really should look up some spells to keep her from sensing stuff like that

"Is everything alright Harry?" Remus asked, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Remus, I didn't hear you come in," Harry said.

"You do seem a bit preoccupied," Remus smiled.

"Nothing to worry about," Harry said, giving the snake a look.

"I wanted to talk to you, if you have some time," Remus sat down on the sofa.

"Sure," Harry smiled and conjured up a kettle and water to make tea.

"Harry, given the fact that you were raised in the muggle world, and that you have not exactly had any prolonged contact with any adults in the wizarding world, I think I should at least approach this subject with you before this weekend," Remus said, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Harry I know that given what you have planned for this weekend, that–" Remus stopped there, not looking sure of how to approach whatever it was he wanted to tell him.

"From what I understand you and Ginny haven't been together yet?" Remus asked.

Harry turned red again. "What has that got to do with anything," Harry asked, looking down at his hands.

"I just want to make certain that you and Ginny do not find yourself in a situation that you are not able to handle while still in school," Harry gave Remus a look, not understanding what he was talking about. "I don't want Ginny to end up pregnant, and want to make certain that you stay safe," he finished.

"Well of course, I'm not stupid. She is still in school," Harry said, trying to not die from embarrassment.

"I understand that you are more than old enough to think of this yourself, but I have a feeling that you might be using muggle protection," Remus said.

"There is a difference?" Harry asked.

"There is a spell that is usually performed by the male in a relationship that will be 100 % effective, contrary to the muggle ones that are not," Remus looked at Harry for the first time in since their conversation had started.

"I did not know that," Harry said.

"Which is why I thought it was worth mentioning," Remus smiled.

Harry spent the evening learning the Protection Charm from Remus. It was embarrassing, but he knew that it was important to not get Ginny pregnant.

14141414141414

Thursday and Friday were spent going from classes, to the Room of Requirement, and to his quarters – and of course dodging Rose, who had not given up trying to get in to his quarters.

Saturday night, Harry had asked Ginny to come to his quarters, and smiled when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry said "I'll be there in a minute," Harry went in to his Bedroom to put on his shirt.

"You won't be needing that for what I have planned," a voice said from behind him, and before he could react his world went dark.

Harry woke up in bed, in his underwear, and his hands and legs bound.

"What?"

He looked around and saw a very, _very_ naked Rose walk through the door.

"You really make a girl work for what she wants. Not that I don't like to work for what I want, but I honestly thought that you didn't want me, I mean how much must a girl beg before a guy jumps at the chance," Rose said walking around and sitting down on the bed.

Where was Ginny! This was a bad time to be late.

14141414

Up in Gryffindor Tower, Ginny stood before her bed, which had clothes strew across the red, silk comforter.

_**'Wear something nice.**__'_ _What was that supposed to mean? Something nice?! _Ginny had been trying on clothes all day, and still had not picked out something decent to wear. She looked at the clock. _You are late!_ _Pick something, Harry won't care what you are wearing_.

"Ginny I thought you had left already," Hermione said, walking into the dormitory.

"He said to wear something nice," Ginny said, looking at the different outfits on the bed.

"Harry won't really care what you wear," Hermione said.

"I know, but it sounded like it was a big deal," Ginny replied.

"Then wear this," Hermione said holding up a dress. "It is nice, but not too nice," Hermione smiled.

"Okay," Ginny nodded._._

141414141414

"Rose listen, I don't want this," Harry said, trying to stall.

Looking at the clock, he realized that Ginny was late. W_hat is she doing_?

"Now I know you must be nervous, so I brought a little something to help with that," Rose said holding up a blood red potion.

"It is not something to be afraid of, just a little something to spice things up," She smiled.

"Wait," Harry said as she started to lean over him.

"These are not tight enough," Harry said pulling at his hands, trying to find something to make time go by.

Rose looked at them and pulled at them too. "No, they're fine," She smiled, "Now open up."

"I like them tighter; right now I can move… I'm not supposed to be able to move," Harry said. "I mean, you wanted to give me what I want, and I want them tighter," Harry said giving her a small smile.

And she smiled back pulled out her wand, and the ropes tightened.

_Bad idea Harry, and… Magic! Why do you have to be such a muggle? _Harry tried to ignore Rose, who was positing herself across his abdomen. But she had been clever; he was helpless. The ropes were spelled with some kind of magic that was resisting his. You are _so_ doomed Harry!

That's when he saw Ginny standing in the doorway. He was of course first relieved, until he saw her face. She thought he was in on this. She was going to leave.

"Ginny, help!" Harry said.

A spell quickly hit him closing his mouth.

"No talking," Rose told him, and got off.

"You are not wanted here," Rose glared.

Ginny looked at him, and Harry tried to express himself with his own eyes, HELP!

"_I'm _not wanted here?" Ginny took a step closer. "_You're_ not wanted here."

And she hit Rose with a full body bind, causing her to fall to the floor. Not caring about her, Ginny removed the spell that was hindering Harry's speech and tried to spell the ropes off. _Tried _is the operative word, because they were stuck.

"Harry, I can't get them off," She said trying to use her hands to untie them.

"Get some help," Harry said tugging at the ropes.

"What happened?" She asked, looking hurt.

"I should not have ignored her," Harry said, cursing himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ginny looked confused.

"Remember how you tried to show me you wanted me and I was oblivious to it, well I guess her weird behavior this week was her trying to get my attention, I… I'm sorry Ginny," Harry said, not looking at her.

"Hey," Ginny took a hold of his chin, making him look at her. "I believe you, because you are you, and only you could have gotten yourself into this situation" She said kissing him.

"You should get Snape or Dumbledore; she's used some kind of magic suppressing ropes, or she would have been stunned a while ago," Harry said.

141414141414

"How do you manage to get yourself into these kind of situations?"

Snape asked sitting down on the bed. Harry had to admit, he should have asked Ginny to put some more clothes on him before leaving, and instead he was lying there in his boxers.

"I don't know, now tell me you can remove the ropes," Harry said.

"I can," Snape had a look in his eyes. "But what do I get out of it," Snape asked.

_Great, just great._

"Look, you can have anything you want, just get there off me," Harry said.

"I think that it might just be wiser to have you tied up, Merlin knows what you are up to tonight."

Harry could see Ginny in the living room.

"I could always try and blackmail you, but that would just take too long," Harry said thinking of the scene he had walked in on between him and Remus. "Could you put up some silencing charms?" Harry asked; he would just have to tell Snape what exactly he had planned, and why Snape should remove the ropes.

14141414141414

Ten minutes later, he walked out of the bedroom, dressed.

"Thanks for waiting," Harry said giving Ginny an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for being late, I just didn't know what you meant with wearing something nice, and, I'm sorry," Ginny said, and Harry kissed her.

"Well, I won't let this stop me from getting us to where we were going."

14141414141414

"Harry, this is amazing," Ginny said looking around the room. She turned around and kissed him.

"Well I think we have let the food wait long enough," Harry smiled, leading Ginny to her seat.

"Is this you trying to apologize for ignoring me this week?" Ginny asked.

"Not really, but partly the reason why I have been ignoring you this week," Harry said.

"Okay?" Ginny said questioningly.

"Ginny, I know we have had our ups and downs. First me taking it slow, and you wanting to take it slow, and then you wanting things to speed up. Me ignoring you..."

"Harry it's okay," Ginny interrupted, and Harry held up a hand to make her stop.

"I know, tonight is me trying to apologize for all that, and to try and tell you that I want things to move forward. I'm just hoping that you won't think things are going too fast this time around," Harry said nervously.

Harry took a box out of his jacket, and put it on the table.

"Harry?" Ginny said, and Harry could see she was jumping a bit too far ahead.

"I read about this somewhere, and then I consulted with Remus about it. It is apparently a very old custom, and is not widely used anymore. But, Ginny," Harry opened the box.

"I love you, and I cannot honestly imagine spending my life with anyone else, and therefore I want to give you this ring," Harry said picking up one of them." As a promise," Harry said.

"Harry, you don't know what you are doing," Ginny said, not able to take her eyes of the ring.

"I know perfectly well what this means. Ginny I could have gone and done it the other way and just asked you to marry me, but we are still young, and we might grow apart in the future, but I want to publically announce that you are my choice for the moment, and I want to publically court you. And when the time comes, I want to ask your parents for your hand in marriage. So I give this to you as a promise," Harry said smiling.

Ginny swallowed. "Are you sure?" she looked at him.

"I would not be asking you if I was not sure," Harry said, and his heart started beating faster as he saw Ginny taking the ring other ring in the box and holding it out.

The moment they put them on, Harry felt a warm glow and saw both Potter and Weasley family crest appear on the ring.

"Well then. Shall I have the kitchen bring the food up?" Harry asked.

"I am so not in the mood for food," Ginny said, and kissed him.

When they looked up they were no longer sitting at the table, but were lying on a bed.

"Well my beloved, I think it had been made very clear that we both have something else on our minds tonight," Harry smiled.

141414141414141414

"Harry calm down," Ginny said.

"Just sending out the letter to your whole family is suspicious enough," Harry said.

They were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow, and her family and Remus were in the living room.

"You ready?" Harry asked.

"I think I should be asking you that," Ginny replied.

As they walked in to the crowd, everyone's eyes were on them.

"Harry dear, why did you call a family meeting?" Molly asked.

"Because if I remember correctly it is the proper custom to do," Harry said looking at Remus who was giving him an encouraging smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I want to formally inform you and your family that yesterday I presented a promise ring to your daughter," several gasps could be heard around the room as he said that, "and after this meeting I will continue with the proper custom of publicly announcing the fact that as of this moment I will be courting Ginny Weasley," Harry said, trying and hoping that he was using the right words.

The next minute was filled with hugs and congratulations, and 'let me see the rings'.

"I am proud of you, and I know that Sirius and your parent are too," Remus said and hugged him.

1414141414141414

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I have a feeling that some of you are waiting for some action to happen, and I will start to try and bring all the loose red threads together in the next chapter.

And hopefully, if I am able to follow my plan, it won't be too long before chapter 15 is out. I'd like to get it out before the semester starts, and my schedule gets a bit more hectic.

Until then :D


	15. Chapter 15

Well here is chapter 15. I hope you will all enjoy it, I can't promise when the next chapter will be out due to school starting up. I hope there will not be too much work handed out this early in the semester, but who knows. I'll try to not let too

151515151515151515151515

**Summary: **As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defence against dark arts teaching position. Ginny and Harry are together. Voldemort is still alive. And we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

15151515151515151515151515

Chapter 15

Harry was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt relaxed, although he would have wished that Ginny was there with him. But as she had pointed out yesterday, it would not be appropriate. Even after the events that had happened the prior day, and the talk earlier today with the whole Weasley family, he felt relaxed and good. He knew that the story of him and Ginny would be out in the Prophet in the evening addition, most likely.

"_Master! Master Slytherin wants to see you_," Sabella said, coming towards him on the bed and wrapping herself around his wrist.

"_Why would he want to see me_," Harry asked, turning his head to look at her.

"_I only know that he wants to see you_," Sabella said.

Harri sighed and got out of bed. He cast some spells around himself to prevent Snape from detecting him outside his quarters.

"You wanted to see me," Harry said, almost glaring at the picture. He had been absolutely fine lying in bed.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry for the way Rose treated you yesterday. I had not foreseen the complications entwined with her losing her memory," The man said, looking rather sad.

"What is that supposed to mean, and how do you even know what happened yesterday?" Harry asked, a bit angry with the man.

"I had thought that removing her memory would help rid you of one problem, but I have only managed to give you more trouble,"

"You removed her memory?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Not directly, but summoning the dementor resulted in her memory being altered," Salazar said.

"What!?" Harry yelled. "You opened the portal that brought that dementor here!?"

Harry could not believe this. He had actually thought that the man wanted to help Harry somehow, but now this!

"Yes, I wanted to help you by removing the traumatic events from Roses mind, but I had not foreseen that Voldemort had put enchantments in place to make it a bit more difficult to help her back to her old self," Salazar said, and Harry looked at him not quite sure what the man was saying.

"Voldemort did place some charms on her mind, that in the event that she would fall into Dumbledores hands and he would choose to remove her memories of her capture, that she would try to make you hers and bring you to him," Salazar said.

"Why would making me hers make me follow her to him?" Harry asked confused.

"The charms were also designed to send out chemicals during sexual intercourse that would act more or less like a love potion, which would mean that you would have followed her around like a puppy dog," Salazar explained.

Harry shook his head, and paced back and forth in front of the portrait.

"So what you are saying, is that her actions last night were not her own?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, and now they are about to punish her for something she had no control over. You need to have Professor Snape take a look inside of her mind; he will be able to recognize the spell, and should be able to remove it with the help of some potions," Salazar said.

"And how am I to explain all this?" Harry asked, receiving a shrug in reply.

Harry took down the spells he had placed on himself, and a moment later Snape was at the door.

"What do you want this time, Potter?" Snape scowled.

"I need your help with something, I have gotten some in tell about Rose's actions last night, which more or less means that this was all done because of Voldemort,"

"And what would you need my help with?" Snape said, glaring at him.

"He placed some charms on her mind, and I need you to go in and fix it. She does not deserve to be punished for something she did not do on her own accord," Harry said, staring back.

1515151515151515151515151515 1515

Harry was relieved when they found Rose in one of the chairs in Dumbledore's office.

"Harry, this is not a good time I'm afraid," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, apparently this girl in under the effect of a spell which resulted in her actions last night," Snape said, placing a hand atop the chair Rose was sitting in.

"If you would allow me, I will check and see if I can find any evidence of that claim," Snape said.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

"Get away from me," Rose screamed as Snape stood in front of her.

Harry knew that he would regret this.

"Rose," Harry said walking in to her view, "I promise that after you allow Professor Snape to have a look, I will do whatever it is you want me to," Harry said, trying to assure her.

"Okay, Harry," Rose smiled.

"Harry, do you want to tell me what this is about?" Dumbledore asked.

"You are just going to have to trust me on this one headmaster," Harry said.

"It seems that Potter was right about her mind being tampered with, but I am unsure of why he would think I could fix it," Snape said, looking at him.

Harry raised his eyebrows. That was _not_ what Snape was supposed to say.

"I…"

Harry did not know how to explain this. He could see that Rose was unconscious.

"Would it be possible to keep her like this, until I can find what it is I am looking for?" Harry asked, receiving a curt nod from Snape.

Harry walked quickly down to the dungeons.

"You said Snape could fix her! Yet, he does not know how to do that!" Harry yelled.

This was not how he had planned to spend the rest of this day.

"I did, and he can. You will find the potions you are looking for in a special book of yours," Salazar, said smiling at the departing Harry.

Up in his quarters, he was flipping through his book, when Ginny walked through the door.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked, coming over to take a look.

"What is this?" Ginny said and grabbed the book before Harry had even registered that she was in the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Harry said, but it was too late, she was already looking through the book.

"What is this?" Ginny said looking hurt. Harry could not exactly blame her. Ginny looked at him and he could see tears in her eyes.

"Ginny this is one of those times that I need you to sit down, listen to what I have to say, and not jump to conclusions and walk away," Harry said, hoping that she would not run out of the room.

And for some reason she did sit down. Harry reached out and took the book from her.

"Ginny I know what this looks like, and it is even worse given what we did yesterday," Harry said furrowing his brows, not sure who to approach this.

"This book was written by Salazar Slytherin when he was alive, and there is a glamour charm on it," Harry said.

"You expect me to believe that?" Ginny said.

Harry could see that she was not going to listen to him.

"Ginny why don't we go for a walk," Harry said, putting the book in a bag, planning taking it with him.

"I would have thought that you would be in the hospital wing right now," Salazar said.

"First I need you to fix this," Harry said. "You wrote this book, and this glamour charm is making it difficult for my girlfriend to believe me when I tell her what the book actually is," Harry said glaring at the man – he had not intended for Ginny to find out about the book.

"Ah, you must be young Miss Weasley," Salazar said taking a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he smiled.

Ginny looked at the man in the portrait, and Harry could see she knew who he was.

"Harry?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the depiction of the House Founder.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you. Your boyfriend has no interests in the pictures you and everyone else can see in the book. He, like me, can only see what is written in the book. You might ask why there is a glamour charm on the book. Well parseltongue is considered a dark art, and I simply did not want my legacy to be destroyed by unknown ministry officials."

Ginny turned to look at him.

"It's true," Harry said.

1515151515151515151515151515 15

Back in his quarters, they sat down on the sofa.

"Why are you looking in the book?" Ginny asked.

"This might be even harder for you to hear," Harry said, shifting on the sofa."Rose was placed under some charms by Voldemort, which made her act the way she did last night," Harry muttered. "And I am looking for the potion that will remove said spell.".

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

"You can keep me company," Harry sighed, relieved that she believed him.

1515151515151515151515151515 151515

It took the whole week before he was able to translate the potion text to English. His main problem was that every time he tried to write anything down, he ended up writing in parseltongue, completely missing the point of translating it into English.

The potion itself didn't take more than a few hours to make, and after spending a week in a magic induced coma, the potion was ready.

"I hope this works," Harry said, tilting her head back and helping the unconscious Rose swallow the potion.

After Snape checked her mind, they revived her.

"Hey," Harry said softly, wincing when Rose started to cry.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I never meant to hurt you, I couldn't stop myself," Rose put her face in her hands. Harry did the only thing he could think of, and took her into his arms and tried to comfort her. She had been through enough for one life time.

1515151515151515151515151515 151515151515

"So Rose is going to be okay?" Hermione asked – Ginny had filled her and Ron in on the situation.

"Yes, she cannot remember her time while capture and the spell on her mind is gone. She should be fine, when she can get over her guilt for what she did to me," Harry said.

"How are things on the Voldemort front?" Ron asked, changing the subject.

"He has been really quiet lately, I mean I have not even had a slightest vision of him for the last two weeks!" Harry said.

"Isn't that a good thing? You're not_ supposed_ to have visions," Hermione scolded.

"If I had sensed something from him, then I would not be as worried. But he is deliberately keeping me out, and that is not a good thing. It means that he has something he does not want me to know," Harry said.

1515151515151515151515151515 151515

"I came to apologize for some of my behavior, I should not have yelled at you," Harry said.

"There is no need, I can understand your reaction to what I told you" Salazar said.

"But now that you are here, I need you to keep Rose safe," Salazar said.

"Why?" Harry looked at the man confused.

"Voldemort has made some mistakes, which have led him to Rose. She is not the person he needs, but he does not know this, and he will try to get her back."

"You are not going to tell me what this is about, are you?" Harry asked.

"I made mistakes when I was young, some I regret, and others I don't. Rose is one of my decedents, but not the right one that Voldemort is looking for. My blood is not strong enough in her for what Voldemort needs her for. He has plans which you are already partly aware of, and for that to succeed, Voldemort needs to find the right descendent. And that is not Rose," Salazar told him.

"Then who is it?" Harry asked, glad he had cast several powerful privacy charms and the like.

"You are," Salazar said.

1515151515151515151515151515 151515151515

I am very sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was a natural place to end the chapter, sort of. I hope you won't kill me for that.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, here is finally the next chapter. It is short; I just don't have time for anything else at the time. I have a midterm in statistics coming up next week, and let's just say it is not one of my favourite subjects. I had planned to update like 2 weeks ago, but then two different "mandatory hand-ins" were given to us, and basically if you don't get it approved you fail the subject, so it had to be taken seriously, and I just could not manage to find any energy and will to sit down and do much of anything else.

But enough of that, I will try to update about once a month, if the workload permits it.

1616161616161616161616161616 1616161616

**Summary:** As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defence against dark arts teaching position. Ginny and Harry are together. Voldemort is still alive. And we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

1616161616161616161616161616 1616161616

Chapter 16 

Harry was lying on the bed, staring at the roof. It was a lot to take in, finding out that he was the 'Heir of Slytherin'. Hermione had said in second year that, 'for all they knew, he could be' and he could agree to that, but he had never actually thought it would be true.

He had been rather rude and just left due to that. He had a lot of questions, but he just didn't know if he wanted answers to them before he could wrap his mind around it, 'he was the heir of Slytherin!' How was that even possible? Harry had called in sick that day. When Dumbledore asked if he was alright, Harry had simply told him that he needed the day off. He had actually expected the headmaster to ask more questions, but he hadn't just told him to enjoy his day.

Harry would not have put it that way, he was not really enjoying this day. He sighed, getting up. You need to talk with Salazar some more, he berated himself. It was as simple as that – he could not hide in his rooms all day, even if he wanted to.

Harry had been about to leave when there was a knock on the door, and Harry knew from the knock that it was Ginny. He did not feel like talking to her just jet. Technically he should be able to talk to her about everything, especially since they were promised, but he needed to understand all of this properly before he told anyone.

Harry opened the door.

"Harry are you all right? Professor Snape said you were sick," Ginny said rushing in.

"I'm fine, I'm not sick. I just needed some time to myself," Harry said, watching Ginny's head turn to look at him.

"That is code for you wanting me to leave, isn't it?" Ginny said, looking him in the eyes. 

Harry gave her a small smile. "I have some things I have to do today, but if everything goes as planned, I will see you tonight." Harry gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I will hold you to that," Ginny said, kissing him on the mouth. 

When she had left, Harry used magic to make a picture and a frame to appear. A few moments later, Salazar walked into the frame.

"I had a feeling you would want to discuss things further," Salazar said, smirking.

"How is it possible?" Harry asked.

"Have you ever taken a look at your family tree?"

"Yes, and no Slytherins on it" Harry said.

"That is because I never knew that my affair had produced a child, she never told me, if I had known, things would have been quite different," Salazar said.

"You're the father of Eliza Evans's child," Harry said.

"Yes, as I said, she never told me she was pregnant, and therefore the child was never named after me. But nonetheless, it was my child, and it is through your mother's line that you are my heir."

"But she came from a muggle family, they should have known of it," Harry replied.

"There is a reason that that line never produced many witches and wizards; the line was waiting for you. The child I produced was my first born, which means that all my powers and knowledge was passed on through this line. None of the others in the Evan's line have had access to my powers before you. Buried deep within you mind is also my knowledge, which you have used unknown on several occasions," Salazar explained.

Harry thought about it, he had on several occasions known things he shouldn't, but he had not thought to question it too much at the time.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"You have heard of The Prophesy, yes? You will have powers the Dark Lord knows not, this is what The Prophesy is talking about. All that stuff about you being able to love is not it, granted it is one thing that separates you and Tom Riddle, but you have my powers. The Dark Lord currently believes that these powers lie within Rose, and he has tried everything to get her to use it. He has yet to be successful. Although she is not without powers, she does not have nearly enough to be called the true heir of Slytherin,"

"But she's got powers?" Harry asked.

"She could, if she had the knowledge to open portals, just like you can – as well as me,"

"But what of Voldemort?" The more Salazar told him, the more questions he had.

"He cannot open portals, but his son can," Salazar said.

"His what!?" Harry had never thought of Tom Riddle begin capable of being a father.

"He was human once, that is one thing a thing many forgets. He along with his death eaters raped a lot of women, most of the time they killed them after they were done, but some of the time, they did not. One of the women became pregnant and gave birth to a boy. He again is the father of Rose," Salazar said.

"But she told me her parents were killed in an attack," Harry said. 

"It seems to me like some of my decedents are more like me than others, and several of them have had affairs which has had consequences. Rose does not know of this, and she truly believes that her father died in that attack."

Harry lay down on the sofa. The information overload was giving him a headache. This was just one big family drama. Who needed muggle soap operas?!

"I know that this must be a lot to take in, but it is important that you understand your true powers and start to take an active role in this was. You cannot let Tom find what he is after and you cannot let him have Rose, but most importantly you cannot let yourself be captured. He does not know of your powers, but he could find out –and you cannot let that happen!" Salazar told him seriously.

"So it is all connected?" Harry asked.

"Tom attacked Roses family to get his hands on her, of course, as I have said; she is not the one he truly needs. The thing he is looking for is a "key," but to be able to use the key, you need the key to the key, which is the power of the true heir of Slytherin. He will use both the item and the powers together to draw power from a portal which will make him indestructible; which is why you cannot let him win," Salazar answered. 

"And you don't know what he is looking for? I'm guessing that isn't really a key," Harry said.

"No, sadly I do not know what this item is. That is something you must find out about on your own," Salazar said. "You have a lot to think about. If you have more questions, you know where to find me." Salazar left the portrait. 

Harry really had a lot to think about.

1616161616161616161616161616 161616

Well that is it. It is short, much shorter than I wanted it to be, but I just don't have the time at the moment, hope to update real soon! Until then :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone. I am sorry for the long wait. I just don't have time to write. I have realized that I just don't have time to write. I am a student at the university, and I have enough to do with school work, without having to feel guilty for not updating my stories.

That does not mean that I won't finish this story, quite contrary, this is the last chapter of the story. This is the end. It is not what I had hoped it would be. I know if I don't finish it now, it will be too long before it is finished.

I had many more ideas of what to do with the story, but as I said, I just don't have the time to do it.

I hope that you will enjoy the end, even if it isn't quite what I had imagined.

17171717

**Summary**: As the title says Harry is going to be teaching the DADA class at Hogwarts. He is in the beginning of the story in his 7th year at Hogwarts. Because of Hermione and Ron getting together Harry started to focus on his school work, and it worked better than he realized, and were given the post as defence against dark arts teaching position. Ginny and Harry are together. Voldemort is still alive. And we'll get to see some hidden powers, the book I introduced in the first chapter will be important for the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in the Harry Potter word, that belong to J. K. Rowling.

17171717171717171717

Chapter 17

Harry now new what had to be done. He was not a killer. I could not manage to make himself kill someone, anyone. Even if that person wav Voldemort. How did he have the right to take a life? He didn't he was not God, he had no right to make such a decision. Nobody had the right to decide who lived or dies. But Voldemort had to be stopped, somehow.

"He needs to die Harry" Ginny said.

_He needs to die, he needs to die, he needs to die_. Those words rang in hid head. Everyone kept saying that. But why was that the only solution. It was the "easy" solution, sort of, Harry would not call taking a live easy.

"Harry," Ginny said. "Voldemort can't be allowed to live! This war will never end if he lives, you can't live if he live!" Ginny said loudly.

"I know," Harry said silently.

171717171717171717171717171717171717

**Earlier:**

Harry was sitting on the sofa in his quarters. The reporters had been after him all day. The news of his and Ginnys promise was big. A lot of people were protesting and others were blessing them. He had enough to deal with, without having to deal with this drama.

You should just go out and tell them to fuck off! He knew he could not say that but…

He didn't have to go fare to find the reporter. Outside the great hall the group were questioning Ginny.

"Hey!" Harry yelled.

"Harry Potter, is it true what the daily prophet had said?"

"Listen to me all of you," Harry said trying to sound intimidating.

"I have presented Ginny Weasley with a promise ring. And honestly that is all everyone needs to know. What we do in our private time is our business! How would all of you like it if people wanted to know every little ting about our life!" Harry said.

"I am going to follow tradition, and will be courting Ginny Weasley until we either marry or go our separate ways," Harry took Ginny in his arms.

"You heard Mr. Potter. Now you will all leave now, or I will have to take drastic measures and have Hogwarts throw you out," Dumbledore said calmly.

17171717171717

Back in his quarters they sat down on the sofa. "Thanks for the rescue," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry for the mess," Harry said.

"I'm not," Ginny said. "I love the idea of you promising yourself to me, and things will die down," Ginny smiled and gave him a small kiss.

171717171717171717171717

Harry woke up in bed, soaked in sweat. Voldemort was happy, and that was bad.

Harry took a cold shower before going to Dumbledores office.

"Harry my boy, come in, lemon drop," Dumbledore said smiling.

"No thanks," Harry said down.

"You don't look to good Harry."

"Voldemort is happy, he's found out what it is he is looking for," Harry said.

"And do you?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's a ring, honesly not a very noteworthy ring."

"And do you know what it does, why he wants it?" Dumbledore asked.

"He needs it to use the "key"," Harry said. "The ring will enable him to kontroll the "key", and that will enable him to use the keys powers to give him more powers, and make him invincible," Harry said tonelessly.

"And what is this key?" Dumbledore asked

"Me," Harry said looking up at Dumbledore. "He needs me, only he thinks it's Rose," Harry got to his feet.

"I need to stop him," Harry said looking out the window. He lifted his finger and touched the glass. It was raining outside, water running down the glass.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, I … could you get someone to cover for me today?" Harry asked.

"Of course. You have people to help you," Dumbledore said.

"I know," Harry said and left.

1717171717171717171717

**Back to where the chapter started:**

"_The dark lord needs to be vanguished_," Sabella said.

"_I know, but I don't think I can do it_," Harry said.

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny walked in and saw him sitting on the floor with Sabella.

"What are you doing sitting on the floor?" Ginny asked before joining him.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't think I can do it. I don't honestly think I can kill Voldemort!" Harry said feeling lost. "How can I, it might be Voldemort, but it is still taking another persons life!" Harry said looking as Ginny.

"I'm not sure if I would go so far as to call Voldemort a person," Ginny said. "He needs to die Harry."

"Harry," Ginny said. "Voldemort can't be allowed to live! This war will never end if he lives, you can't live if he live!" Ginny said loudly.

"I know," Harry said silently.

"But I still can't see me doing it," Harry said looking at the snake.

"_It is time," _Sabella said._ "You are ready to face your destiny," _She hissed.

"Ginny, I could use some time alone," Harry said, not wanting her to be here at the moment. She kissed his chees before leaving.

"_Time?"_ Harry asked.

"_You know what you have to do, the Dark Lord needs to be vanguished," _Sabella said.

17171717171717171717

Harry stood in the background of the circle.

"I need to know where it is! I need it," Voldemort screamed.

"We have tried but it has proven to be a difficult task master," Wormtail said bowing down.

"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed enraged.

"I want it now!" he roared.

"You know, you sound like a toddler who wants a new shiny toy when you're yealling like that," Harry said from where he stood. Everyone backed away, making sure that Voldemort could see him.

"Come closer and tell me your name," Voldemort said.

"You already know my name Tom," Harry smiled taking down his hood.

"Harry Potter, you have finally come to join us," Voldemort smiled.

"Not quite," Harry said and raised his hands. The next moment they were all outside Hogwarts, on Hogwarts grounds.

"I believe you are looking for this," Harry said holding up a ring. Voldemort reacted just like he had expected and tried to summon the ring.

"If that would have worked, you would not have had to look so hard for it," Harry said. He could see Dumbledore, the teachers and some 7th years gathering at the entrence hall.

"It is time to end this Tom, we have reached the end. This is it, no more fighting, no more dying, no more," Harry said.

"I believe one of us have to die for this to end Harry," Voldemort said before he started to throw curses at him.

Harry had cast a shield around him a while ago, and no spell could penetrate it.

"Avada Kadavra," Voldemort yelled, and the green spell were sent towards him. People up by the castle screamed, and he knew Ginny was there, along with Hermione and Ron. Harry looked up at them giving them a small smile of support before the spell hit. The shield held and the it was silent. Nobody moved or said anything. Voldemort was paralysed.

"If that spell would have worked, I would have been dead a while ago Tom," Harry said.

"It is not possible," Voldemort said.

"I'm the one, I am the key," Harry said. "And therefor it is possible, I can do whatever I want, and I don't want to die today," Harry said quietly. "Now it is my turn," Harry did not move from his spot. He raised both his hands, and light fell down on Voldemort.

"I can't judge you for your crimes. I can't kill you, it is not my decision to make," Harry said, then turned to all the people watching.

"I Harry Potter herby ask all of you to stand withness in this trial, Tom Marvolo Riddle is here because he has broken the laws of nature. People are born and people die. That is the way. People do not get to live forever. They might live a long long life, but everyone, everything has to die," Harry said before turning to Voldemort.

"I ask mother earth to judge you, she will decide what is to be done with you," Harry closed his eyes.

"_Mother earth, I ask you now to decide, I have been told over again that Voldemort needs to be vanquished, and I can abide by that, but I need it to be your decition," _Harry said.

"_Harry Potter I speak to you, and you alone. Tom Marvolo Riddle has been wronged, and this has lead him stray from the path. Voldemort will die tonight, but he will be given another chance. You will be given the task of giving him a good home," a voice said._

"_**Tom Marvolo Riddle you will be judge today. You have broken the law, and must be punished as such. You will be stripped of your magic, your memories, and your life, and you will be given a second chance. And it will be your last chance to follow the path," **_the same voice said out loud now.

The light started to shine brighter and brighet. When it finaly died down, a baby's cries could be heard. Harry walked forward and picked up the child, and smiled.

He turned around and sent out a spell formed like a shock wave, which stunned all the death eaters.

171717171717171717

"It's creapy!" Ron said looking at the child.

"It's a baby Ronald," Hermione said.

"Yeah but it was Voldemort!" Ron said.

"Ron, Voldemort is gone," Harry said. "This is a child, that can't be held responsible for Voldemorts crims," Harry said looking Ron straight in the eyes.

1717171717171717

"He needs a good home," Harry said.

"I have a feeling you already know what to do with him," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling.

"Ginny's going to kill me," Harry said smiling as the child giggled.

1717171717171717

"You're fine with it!" Harry said astounded.

"Harry I get it, you basically gave birth to a baby, and a baby is innocent in every way," Ginny said.

"That just does not sound right Ginny," Harry said smiling. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Now why don't we go practice for the next baby," Harry kissed her.

"Mum will kill you if you knock me up Harry Potter," Ginny said laughing.

"She wants grandchildren, so she won't actually kill me," Harry said carrying Ginny to bed.

**The End**

17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Well, everyone, that is it. The end. I hope you enjoyed it. It is short, but that is how it turned out. So thanks to all of those that have followed me through the long wait, its been too long too many times. But I promised myself that I would and will always finish my stories, even if it turns out like it did this time.


End file.
